


White Lies: Aftermath

by annaelis



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Rayla, Rayllum angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaelis/pseuds/annaelis
Summary: "I want a divorce"Rayla replayed her last memory of Callum while looking at the divorce papers sent by mail with Callum's signature affixed already, absent mindedly touching her growing belly."I guess it's just going to be the two of us, wee human"
Relationships: Amaya & Callum & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari & Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 168
Kudos: 184





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluechild/gifts), [AWillfullDroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWillfullDroll/gifts).



> I basically cried myself to sleep while reading BlueFireSoul's "White Lies" inspired by AWillfullDroll's Angstoberfest Chapter 14, also entitled "White Lies". So yeah, here are my ideas on the events of what happened after their stories. Check those out first so that you'd understand this fanfic's plot! Happy reading! Hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> SHORT SUMMARY OF THE TWO FICS: Callum asked Rayla for a divorce when they went to the banther lodge because, even though they've been married for 5 years, Rayla would still go on quests to find Viren. Callum pleaded for Rayla to move on, but she'd still go on these quests. It got to the point where Callum would be desperate, even refusing to drink or eat, and when he passes out - Rayla would still leave. What's worse would be Rayla drugging Callum just to go find Viren. Callum lied to Rayla that he's been having an affair to get Rayla to leave.  
> Then, Rayla returned to Katolis and thrashed their marriage chamber. She was soon comforted by Amaya and Ezran. They said that they'd talk to Callum, and left Rayla with Opeli. When they arrived at the banther lodge, Callum was crying. He told his relatives that the affair was a lie to cover up what his true intentions were. He was just too hurt at what Rayla's been doing, and Rayla would blame herself if he told her the truth.
> 
> This fanfic is actually what happens AFTER those fanfics! Basically this is a fanfic of a fanfic... of another fanfic! Hope I did a good summary. They're really great fanfics and you should check them out! White lies by AWillfulDroll comes first, then BlueFireSoul's, then this!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!

“Hello, ma’am? Are you awake?”

Rayla heard faint voices all around her. She wasn’t sure who the voices were, and frankly they weren’t even familiar. All she knows was that it was a voice of a woman, and that it had a thick accent.

“Ma’am?”

She felt cold water splashed in her forehead and she jolted awake.

“Wha… What? Who are you?”

An earthblood elf was holding a cold and wet towel, which was apparently being put into her forehead and neck. The earthblood woman looked relieved, “you’re finally awake! You’ve been asleep for 3 days. I’m glad”

Rayla put her palm to her forehead. She was lightheaded and nauseous, probably from sitting up a bit too fast. She breathed in and looked around. A hut. _I am in the earthblood village._

All she remembers was running, leaping, almost flying back to Xadia to track down Viren again. After Callum announced that he was having an affair, her rage boiled to the point of wanting to kill. Everyone was at danger with her, so she proceeded to flee.

For days she had been running, tracking Viren again from her latest lead, barely stopping for food or drink. She didn’t care anymore. It was her promise to Callum that made her eat and drink, that made her want to stay alive – but now, Callum doesn’t love her, he cheated on her, he made love to another woman _not her_. Tears didn’t come. She had no more tears to spare. All she wanted was to _kill._

Kill the man responsible for it all.

_Viren._

Somehow, in the middle of her rage-filled hunt, she passed out for days… probably more than three.

“I was really worried ‘bout you. You’ve been having high fever and dehydration since Terry found you. We almost though you’d never make it.”

Rayla stood up, “thank you for your hospitality but I must go now” she said sternly, and walked to the door.

“No, wait. Please, stay. You still need to rest, you’re in a real bad shape.” the earthblood woman pleaded, she even sounded desperate.

“I appreciate your kindness, but I’m afraid I must really go-“ Rayla stopped when the earthblood woman held her hand, almost begging. “I know you’re a hero, we’ve all heard the stories about you. But this isn’t about you anymore.”

Rayla sounded confused, she looked back to the woman and was touched by the tenderness she received despite… well, everything. Her legs felt jiggly as if she’s going to fall down any time soon, and she did.

The earthblood woman caught her and assisted her to bed. Rayla didn’t feel right accepting this stranger’s help. She strived to stand up again, but her legs failed her. The woman helped her lay down.

“Ma’am, please… take it easy. I’ve already sent word to you father. He will be coming to fetch you anytime.”

“Fetch me? Why?” Rayla was struggling to keep her eyes open, they were heavy, hot, and weak. But she wanted to take a look at this woman, her healer. “Who are you?”

“I’m Pandi, I am an earthblood healer. You are in my hut.” Pandi replied, seeming to calm down.

“What was so urgent that you even decided to send word to my father without my permission?” Rayla asked sternly. Even if they did it with kindness, _privacy was privacy._ Moonshadow culture upheld that firmly and of course it was obvious that she was a moonshadow elf. She felt violated.

“We are really sorry, but like I said… this isn’t about you anymore…”

Rayla felt her heart beat even faster… _What does that even mean?_

“You’re pregnant”


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum recalls the dreams he had while Rayla was away.

The evenings Rayla comes back from her ’duty’, Callum always thinks it’s a dream.

Many times it was only a dream. He’ll wake up smiling, looking at an empty space beside him, and eventually crying... sobbing... until his eyes are dry.

Sometimes it’s not, like the most recent one. Callum woke up to kisses on his forehead and neck, the way Rayla always does like so many times in his dreams. He was convinced that he was dreaming… and things, escalated.

He was still half asleep when everything was over. Rayla brushed his hair and kissed his forehead. _The way she does, the way she always does._ Hot tears streamed from his eyes. It’s not real again, she’s not here… She’s always not here.

“Callum?” Rayla’s voice echoed in his head as he continued sleeping. “Callum?” Rayla said softly, “why are you crying?”

Callum opened his eyes and saw Rayla’s eyes looking back at him.

He didn’t know what he was feeling. _Longing? Bittersweet? Anguish? Love?_ He was glad to see her, but… he doesn’t know why seeing her _hurts_ this much.

No matter how many times she leaves, it’s always painful. He’s not gonna get used to it, _he’s never gonna get used to it._ Rayla wipes his tears and embraced him under the covers. Callum pretended to be asleep again, but he was thinking. _‘_ I love her _so much’_ he thought. But it’s never gonna change. He tried everything, even desperate measures just to have her stay, but eventually she still leaves…

The cycle of hurt begins again...

_A divorce is better for both of us._

Callum stared blankly at his sketchbook. He had run out of things to sketch. He didn’t feel alive. He felt hollow. Usually when he holds the pencil, ideas overflow, but now they’re nowhere to be found.

Callum heard a knock at the door, “come in!” Callum said. Ezran comes in, looking worried at him. He’s been thinner, he looked like he aged 10 years in a matter of days, he doesn’t refuse food or water he just doesn’t have any appetite. He feels dry, wilted. He doesn’t even feel at home with the sky anymore. He just feels, _empty_.

“Callum, these are… uh, the papers you requested” Ezran coughed.

Callum supposes that maybe Ezran was hesitant with this plan. He weakly reached out for the papers, but Ezran stopped giving it to him midway. Callum reached out as Ezran withdrew the papers and folded it between his arms.

“You could still talk to each other, we could still fix this.”

“I already made my decision, Ez.” Callum said, his eyes serious and unmoving, pulling the papers from Ezran’s arms.

Ezran didn’t think this was right. _It felt not right._ But Callum has been through so much, and he knows that this hurts Callum more than Rayla.

“Okay… okay” Ezran said, defeated.

“Give me a moment I’ll just read these”

If it wasn’t for the situation, Ez would have chuckled. Callum has memorized every document in Katolis, and surely he knows what the divorce papers say word by word. But he didn’t. Instead, he felt sad, sorry, for what happened to his brother, for everything.

“Alright, you know where to find me.” As Ezran walked himself out, he looked back to his brother. It wasn’t anybody’s fault. They loved each other so much. Not to mention the ends they had to make meet to have an elf and human prince get married, now it’s going all to waste.


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum vividly recalls his and Rayla's memories

_The first time she left, it was the morning of my birthday_

_I raced to her, and eventually persuaded to help her. We danced around goose chases. We returned home after 10 months of nothing._

_At 16, the crown prince has duties to the court and to Katolis, so I couldn’t go with her the 2 nd time. Her dreams plagued her so often that she would scream awake, and slowly we slept beside each other. I was her comfort, but also the one she fears losing the most._

_I was confident that she would return soon, but she didn’t for the next 6 months. I bit my nails and paced in the courtyard every day. I was growing mad with worry so I tried to continue practicing magic. Eventually, I also learned the moon and sun arcanum._

_Everyone else was moving on, even the sunfire elves. Queen Janai had the sunforge cleansed and accepted that they might not be able to find the sun staff. There was nothing to track, no footprints, no rumors, no evidence of dark magic use… nothing._

_Rayla returned, but soon, she was off on the road again._

_I told Ezran that I would propose to her the next time she comes home since Royalty can’t get married right away, they have to stay engaged for at least 1 year. It’s perfect. I’ll be turning 17, and 1 year later – we’d get married!_

_Rayla came home on the eve of my 17 th birthday._

_A week later, I proposed. I wasn’t going to let the opportunity pass. She was hesitant at first, saying that she still had so many things to do but she wanted to, so she did. She said ‘yes’._

_We had a date, everything was planned. Ezran had to arrange a pentarchy. A meeting on the border was also established with the great elven leaders. They had to know that it was out of love, and not anything else. No political agenda. We were very young, so we were advised against . Eventually, both parties agreed._

_The day we married was the happiest day of our lives._

_She stayed with me for 3 years… but then one time while visiting Allen and Lujanne she decided to take a dip at the moon nexus with phoe-phoe’s feather._

_Then, the obsessions resurfaced again._

_Along the lines, I knew I wasn’t getting her back, getting **my** Rayla back unless this problem is resolved. But what can we do? There’s nothing to track._

_The madness came, anxiety, confusion, desperate pleas to have her give it up. Desperate measures. We’re married now, we should be thinking of other things. But despite that, Rayla persisted and called it her ‘duty’. Even on the brink of life and death, Rayla would leave in the middle of the night._

_I have to let her go._

_I just have to._

Callum closed the last sketchbook containing his last drawing of Rayla.

‘It’s time to buy a new one, I guess’ he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit (10/25/2020): I'm overwhelmed by your responses! Thank you so much! Also, I will be uploading chapters twice at a time, anytime between Thursdays & Sundays.   
> -  
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethari arrives at the healer's hut and talks to Rayla's healers and Rayla

“How long has she been here?” Ethari crossed his arms while talking to the earthblood teenage boy, who introduced himself as Terry, the healer’s apprentice.

They stood at the door of the healer’s hut, and while he was excited to see his daughter, he wanted to know her condition. _What was so urgent that he was being sent for?_

The letter he received only said that Rayla was hospitalized, was unconscious, and will be needing care. The letter also said to meet him in the hut, and to not take the main roads to avoid gossips. He did not understand, but he left hastily for the 2-day journey to the earthblood lands without second guess.

Upon his arrival, they told him that she woke up yesterday, and has been recuperating ever since.

“She’s been here for 4 days. She woke up yesterday.”

“What happened when you found her?”

“It was during our early morning gathering for herbs. I noticed that we were running out of earthrose, so I went deeper into the woods. Then I found her laying on the grass. She must have hit her head. I called my mother out to help immediately. We don’t know how long she was passed out. But mum said probably less than 24 hours. Then we put her in a patch of moon daisies because we didn’t know what else to do.”

Laying a moonshadow elf on moon daisies was already ancient and obsolete. The moon daisies, white petals with blue violet centers, will glow and give off their energy when a moonshadow elf rests on them while injured. Healing by moon daisies was slow, but it will help know what's going on.

The petals’ colors will change depending on the illness the moonshadow elves have. Pink for internal bleeding, blue for indigestion, yellow for urinary problems. 

“The daisies, the petals… what happened?”

“They were glowing like the moon at first, like they were supposed to… then all the petals turned bright red, and the center turned green. My mum said red is for dehydration. The deeper the red, the worse it is, and well you know what the green means.”

Ethari was silent and surprised, he understood now what happened. “Have you told anyone else yet?” he asked.

“No. Just you.”

“Good. Thank you.” Ethari put his hand on Terry’s shoulder and nodded. The earthblood families were rounded, warm, but talkative.

Earthblood healers and herbalists were known to be the greatest in all elven races, but different races have different customs they have to abide. Moonshadow elf pregnancy is usually held in private, with only their close friends and relatives knowing. No parties to celebrate, unlike the other elven races.

“I appreciate you upholding Moonshadow customs. This means a lot.” Terry smiled and felt proud of what his mother has taught him about respecting different cultures. He then stepped aside to let Ethari go through the door.

When Ethari saw Rayla, his heart dropped. She was skinnier. She definitely looked exhausted and ill.

“Rayla…”

Rayla opened her eyes slowly, and reached out her hand as Ethari came closer. “Ethari! I’m sorry for bothering you like this-”

“It’s not a bother, Rayla.” Ethari sat down to the seat near Rayla’s bed. “What have you been doing?” Ethari wanted to scold her, she put her life in danger and her child’s. Surely, she should have known about it!

“I was tracking Viren…”

“Rayla! Your obsessions has almost cost you this baby’s life.” Ethari’s face fell. His daughter was obsessed again. He thought that this would end soon. But apparently, it just keeps getting worse and worse. He also knew how much Callum tried to reason with Rayla but she still persisted to go. He didn’t want to sound mad, but risking life like this… it's just **_too_** much.

“I didn’t know…” Rayla was sincere. Her voice soft and nervous and a bit sad. She didn’t know. _Or more like didn’t care._ She should have counted the moon days or felt the energy of the moon. _But everything was a blur and everything hurts and everything in me is full of rage and I just want to swing my blades and kill and kill and kill until everything disappears._

Rayla’s eyes fell hot, and she didn’t notice the tears falling. She had been holding them up for weeks.

Ethari held Rayla close and embraced her. _What has happened to you, Rayla? Unable to move on, unable to look to the future._ He admitted that he is still grieving Runaan’s absence, but he had to go on with his life. _Rayla tried,_ he knew. She’s still trying. But this has to stop now.

Slowly, Rayla’s sobbing lessened. Ethari took a water flask nearby and handed it to her. She drank it all at once. Ethari patted her hair and smiled at her. She must be going through a lot… _And maybe Callum doesn’t know yet._ The elves sent him the message because he was nearer, and Callum travelling would take at least a week.

In his mind, he was already hatching a plan. He could take Rayla to Silvergrove, and Callum could fetch her there. _Yes! Rayla needs her husband now. They’re going to start a new life. Hopefully, Rayla can put her past behind her._ The possibility of that made Ethari feel hopeful.

“Rayla, I’ll just be off for a few minutes” Ethari stood up.

“Wait! Where are you going?”

“I’m going to write to Callum. I’ll have him meet us on Silvergrove so you can go back to the Katolis.”

“No Ethari! Callum must not know!” The way Rayla said it made Ethari look back. **“Callum must never know.”** Her voice was with so much rage. She was shaking and tears also brimmed in the corner of her eyes. _Something’s happened. Something serious._ Ethari thought.

“Rayla… what happened?”

“Callum he…” Rayla swallowed. She couldn’t say it. It hurt too much. But Ethari deserves to know. “He cheated on me and now he wants a divorce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethari browses books in the library and Rayla attempts to escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just updating because I've been feeling the urge to write. No angst yet, just pregnancy stuff.
> 
> *** ALSO IN THIS FANFIC, which takes place 7-8 years from the present timeline, Rayla's been unghosted after saving the dragon prince - allowing her to enter Silvergrove and be seen by the elves in her hometown.

“Pregnancy… pregnancy… pregnant with human child…” Ethari whispered as he scanned the index of Silvergrove’s library. He doesn’t have any idea what to expect with all of this! Now with Callum out of the picture, he must take care of Rayla. He admits that it has been an overwhelming week for him so far.

First, Rayla didn’t want anything to do with Callum. When Rayla said it, he cried so much his eyes hurt. He felt betrayed over what Callum did, and understood why Rayla was so hurt she didn’t feel the new moon energy. He couldn’t imagine the pain of being replaced by the one you love the most. And this was so unlike Callum! Perhaps the Callum he knew all those years ago is gone now. Rayla didn’t deserve any of this.

Pandi told them that Rayla could go home already since her fever was gone, but they should thread lightly on their journey – with Rayla being pregnant and all. The two day’s ride turned into a four day journey with frequent stops. He went over-protective! He didn’t want to camp, so they had to find inns. He didn’t want to just eat berries, so they had to find hot and cooked meals!

Her diet’s going to change, too! She needed concoctions and potions! Moonshadow diet is naturally vegan, even with pregnancy. But this child is half-human! He needed to find some protein replacement, or the child might not grow. It’s a good thing that Pandi told all of this to them, otherwise the child might be undernourished. Pandi gave them the recipe for the protein replacement concoction, and a potion supply of pregnancy supplements enough for the four moons of usual elven pregnancy.

Now for the matter of giving birth… Rayla trusted Pandi so much she requested her. Pandi grew fond of Rayla so she agreed to. She says that she’ll be going to Silvergrove just before the estimated date.

There was so much to do, to plan, to review! There’d been successful elven and human pregnancies for some time now, but none of them involving a moonshadow elf and a human archmage! This was the first time in history!

“Aha!” Ethari wrote the title of the book and gave it to the librarian. Nobody batted an eye, after all _privacy was privacy_ in the moonshadow elf. He clipped the book under his arm and walked home.

Rayla was walking in circles. She’s getting restless. _Viren is still out there…_ I have to find him. I’m not delicate! _And I will return after a few weeks!_ Yes! That could work. She was just about to go through the door when she was forced back by something... a shield in the door, preventing her to go outside.

“What?”

She tried to get hand through the door, but there was a force preventing her to. _What? Am I a prisoner here?_

The door opened and Ethari came in, a book in his arm. Rayla gave him a mean look. “What did you do to this door?!” Rayla screamed.

“This is for you. You know how obsessed you are. I will have it put off when everything is better.” Ethari said calmly.

“What? So I am just a prisoner here?” Rayla shouted. She didn’t like being kept like this. It didn’t make sense!

“No. You are not. But you said it yourself. You don’t want anybody else to know that you’re pregnant. So I had the door magically enforced that only I can come in and out! And when Pandi arrives, I will have her spelled too. I’m doing this for you!” Ethari glared at her back, it surprised her that Ethari was mad too. But this is unfair! She wasn't even showing yet! She'd be gone and back before anyone notices!

Rayla noticed that her hands were forming fists, and that she was beginning to shake. They glared at each other for a few minutes before Ethari broke the tension. “Look, Rayla. I’m sorry”

Rayla stomped her feet and headed to her room. She sighed heavily and fell to her bed.

 _Well,_ _so much for tracking down Viren…_

Ethari knew that love wasn’t always tender, and that Rayla knew that type of hard love. She was raised in it. Still, he felt bad for having raised his voice at her when she has been through so much pain.

Calmly, he walked to his workshop and proceeded to do his work. He left the book he borrowed at a table. Then, he noticed that his pile of unread mail had an envelope with a distinctly red color and a seal of two uneven towers.

_It’s from Katolis._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum revisits their marriage chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on fire today! Wrote 3 chapters instead of two. But maybe this would be the last for this week. 
> 
> Tears were shed during writing this one. I also reread BlueFireSoul's White Lies, especially the description of the room! Hopefully I got those right.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Callum woke up struggling for air again.

It has been that way since she left…

He tried breathing exercises, steaming hot air on his face, blowing air through pursed lips, nothing seemed to work.

He felt frail and sick, and he doesn’t understand why.

He feels breathless all the time, and their healers didn't understand as well. They couldn't find an organic bases so they said it's maybe because of the stress of everything that has happened. They aren't sure, too. 

He hasn’t been able to cast a single spell since that day.

 _Breathe… breathe…_ he remembers his mother telling him to breathe, and usually it does some good. Especially when he was sobbing at the possibility of her lying on a ditch somewhere while she was away. Breathing usually relieves all his worries and anxieties, but now…

_Nothing._

The breathlessness episodes are starting to get longer and longer, too. At first, it was just for a few minutes upon waking up. Now, it extends to up to one hour, and if he’s unlucky, two hours. A long excruciating two hours before he can do his normal routines. It’s been a nuisance. He wishes he knows what to do. _Maybe I’m just stressed and depressed that’s all. I mean, you can’t possibly just go on with your life when… when…_

Anyway, _it’s been two months since…_

Callum was relocated by Ezran to a smaller room nearer the king’s chambers. It was reported that his room with… _her…_ has been thrashed and that everything was broken so it wouldn’t be habitable. He was actually thankful for that, _at least I wouldn’t live through looking at everything, every day._

Ezran is worried about him still, and it irritated him. He was an adult, for crying out loud! He was thankful, but his brother’s worried gazes on him was getting to his nerves. He's not weak, just... _I don't even know what's happening to me._

Shrugging the hurt aside, he wonders what he should do today. He couldn’t perform archmage stuff, but he wanted to get busy so his mind wouldn’t dwell on… _her_.

With effort, he managed to get on his feet, into his coat, and into his shoes. It’s supposed to be a busy day. New plans for Katolis-Xadia partnership in peace, and he wanted to do his work! He was supposed to supervise the building of the first human magic academy near the moon nexus. But… _the moon nexus…_ _yeah._ So Opeli was sent there instead.

He has been a bit sluggish in everything. Everything tired him too easily. The council was starting to get annoyed at this. Good thing Ezran was always one step ahead in doing their paper works so that he wouldn't be overwhelmed.

Slowly he walked to the grand dining hall and proceeded to eat breakfast. Just as he took a bite of a jelly tart he noticed Ezran’s plate was still untouched. The door opened and his brother came marching in.

“I was hoping that we’d eat together.” Ezran exclaimed proudly.

“You don’t have to do that” he said, chewing the jelly tart in his mouth. “I thought you had a meeting.”

Ezran walked to his chair and sat, “I had”, he said, talking while putting servings of food to his and Callum’s plate. “I had it set earlier so we could have breakfast together.”

Callum smiled at Ez, as he smiled back. “Anyway, I already sent her the divorce papers.”

Callum nodded. _No going back now._ He felt his stomach drop and realized that he’s no longer hungry, but still tried to eat the food that Ezran put in his plate.

“Callum…” Ezran’s voice was tender “How are you doing? How are you feeling?”

“Do you have anything else planned for today? Callum asked.

Ezran shook his head.

The trip to the old room ached his heart badly, it felt as if his chest is being squeezed in. _It’s been two months, I can do this._ _I miss her. I just want to look at our room. Maybe treasure the love that once was, then I can move on…_ Ezran was just beside him, looking at him every now and then.

“You know you don’t have to do this yet. Right?”

“I have to, I think... Did you have it cleaned?”

Ezran knew not to argue, he just wanted to support his brother through all this pain. “Well, apart from taking out the destroyed furniture, everything is still there.”

Callum nodded. “Good.”

The door squeaked a little when it opened. Callum stepped inside to look around.

Everything was still here.

Missing several furniture but, still, here.

Books were ripped, and sketchbooks broken, but still, here. Stacked neatly.

The clothes in their walk-in closet, here.

The mirror in the bathroom, here.

_Plans for the future, here._

_Plans for a family._

_Cuddling under the covers._

_Joking, and telling stories._

_Walking lightly on tiptoes upon waking up on each other’s birthday, because the gang was waiting outside with a cake._

_Eating breakfast on bed._

_Drawing her on the bed._

_Asking how each other’s day went._

_Dancing in the moonlight with no music._

_Her face radiant in the moonlight_

_Sleeping softly._

_Nightmares._

_Arguing._

_Shouting._

_Pleas._

_Feeling like dying._

_Waking up alone._

_Again and again,_

_Waking up alone…_

Callum swallowed as he walked around. Determined not to falter. And on a surviving night stand, he saw a glimmer of something.

_Her rings…_

_Her horn cuffs…_

Callum breathed deeply, but the air was heavy.

He took her rings and horn cuffs in his hands and put them in his pocket.

He looked at his wedding ring counterpart. He looked at it every day since when he first wore it. _I’m married to her…_ he always thinks, and the idea has always made him smile. Even now, when his heart was in pieces, he smiles.

_I was married to her…_

_I am lucky to have been married to her, the one and only love of my life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading.  
> I actually want to ask you guys your opinions.  
> Okay so SPOILER WARNING, Rayla & Callum's child will look so much like Callum.  
> What do you think Rayla would feel?  
> Will it make sense for Rayla to hate the child? Or is that TOO much?  
> I'm not sure how to go with the story since I'm unsure what I would feel if you know, my one and only love "cheated on me" and wants a divorce, only to find out that I am pregnant and the child ends up looking like the "cheating bastard".
> 
> Please help!  
> Your comments will be appreciated!!! 
> 
> Also english is not my first language so please feel free to correct me, so I can improve and also edit my work!


	7. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla plans for the future of her baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for everyone's response to my question last chapter.  
> I've made up my mind about how Rayla will feel about the baby now, with your help!  
> Hope you'll like this little update. I wasn't supposed to upload it yet but I couldn't resist.

“I didn’t know that you sewed.”

Ethari looked up to the voice and smiled, “I also crochet”.

Ethari has been busy the past couple weeks, sewing. He was rather excited, actually! Sewing tiny clothes for the wee babe.

Rayla smiled back and sat beside him. “So, I’ve been reading...” Rayla breathed out and clutched her hands together. She was clearly downcast about something.

Ethari stopped sewing the tiny cotton shirt and put it aside. He tried to relax in preparation for this conversation, _things might get escalated again, like the past couple times._ “So, what did you find out?”

Rayla knitted her eyebrows and frowned. “Usually, an elf-human babe is human since they don’t connect to an arcanum. It’s something about genetics, and the elf genes are not dominant unless two parents are elven. So, this babe’s human…” Rayla breathed deeply as she looked to the floor. “I wonder if it’ll look like me in any way.”

“There had been 4 successful half-elf children when the book is being written, their elven counterpart being sunfire elves, and they all looked human. Five fingers, five toes, no horns, no markings, no pointed ears… nothing obvious that made the child half-elf.” Rayla continued. “Callum… he's a human arch mage; maybe the child can connect to an arcanum and look elven?”

Ethari furrowed his eyebrows, confused. “What are you thinking, Rayla?”

They hadn’t talked about Callum since that day in the hut. When he handed her the envelope, she didn't say anything. Maybe she hadn’t even opened it yet, or maybe she already has… and she’s thinking of something again, something drastic and impulsive.

“I don’t want… Callum to know.”

Ethari wasn’t surprised. Rayla wasn’t still thinking clearly, and she’s still hurt. Time might give her some peace, but now the hurt was fresh, and this pregnancy is rubbing salt over the wound.

He breathed in, trying to choose the words in his mind. “Rayla, we can’t raise a human babe here. You know that.”

“Maybe we can!" Rayla's eyes brightened. "We’ll just have to wait and see what it looks like!”

“Rayla...”

“Okay, fine. Maybe he’ll eventually know. Just… not yet.”

Ethari tried to see himself in Rayla’s eyes. The envelope was probably divorce papers, it looked formal. Even if Callum didn’t cheat (which didn’t sound like him, frankly). He wanted Rayla out of his life for good.

“Why don’t you try talking to him? After this?”

“Yeah…” Rayla stood up. “I’ll think about it.” She said softly, as she climbed up the stairs and to her room.

 _How will I be as a mother?_ Rayla thought, briefly recalling her younger years when her mother wasn’t yet recalled as dragonguard.

_I… I don’t even remember her that much._

-

Rayla coughed as she blew the dust away from the small wooden chest that she kept hidden underneath her bed. The day she found out her parents ran away from protecting the egg, she took all remembrances of them that she had and hid them in a small box. They had been few, but they were important to her while growing up. They helped her decide that she’d be training to be an assassin.

She hadn’t been able to look at them until now.

She put the chest on her drawing table, sat on the chair, and unclasped the lock. It has been ages since she last looked at these.

 _This… this is Burrly!_ She smiled as she looked at a small adoraburr crochet that her mother did for her. It wasn’t perfect, Tiadrin wasn’t good at crochet… but she tried.

 _This bracelet…_ it was from the same chains that they wore as dragonguard.

Some of her parents’ old armor were also there. She remembered how she wanted to keep them, and how proud she was that both her parents were elite protectors.

A tear slid from her eye as she looked back to her childhood. Her parents were everything to her. They made her proud, they made her want to do her best in her trainings, they made her fast and intelligent and everything she is now.

They made her kind, compassionate, respectful. They were like heroes.

_Heroes._

Rayla looked to her reflection in the mirror. _Hero._ _That’s what he said to me, the day he kissed me he told me I was a hero._

_But I still, I couldn’t save my parents…_

In the corner of Rayla’s eye lied the red envelope. She didn’t know what she was expecting when her heart drummed fast and loud in her ribcage as she opened it. _A message? A long heartfelt letter? An apology?_ Since crows can’t travel that far into Xadia, not to mention the history of elves prying on official letters, documents should be sealed in envelopes.

When she saw the heading of the document inside, she quickly put it back in, went downstairs, and tried to bake. Ethari helped. They ate moonberry pie and tried to joke around, never mentioning the envelope, the child, and Callum.

She slept on the sofa that day. She slept on the sofa for a week. 

Now, she had been avoiding looking at it, but her fingers itched. _It’s time to get this over with._

She opened the envelope and scanned the document.

**“KINGDOM OF KATOLIS: DIVORCE AGREEMENT”**

She turned the pages, barely reading the words, until the last one; where Callum’s signature was already affixed.

Her blood boiled as she threw the document across the room.

_I don’t want you in my life, too!_

_I don’t need you!_

_I can take care of this by myself!_

_We don’t need you!_

She knew, in her heart, that she was lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum's health is deteriorating  
> [Set 6 months after Rayla leaves]

_Sometimes, I dream of a child._

_A girl, around 5 years old, with pale white hair like hers._

_We would look at the moon, at the pinnacle of the storm spire._

_Then we’d jump_

_She’d cast the spell for mage wings_

_Her wings appear as white and opaque, like the moon._

_I’d cast the spell, too_

_But no wings came_

_Until I eventually plummet to the ground_

_Just before my head hits the earth_

_I wake up, breathless…_

Callum’s eyes shot up wide open as he gasped for air.

It was getting worse.

The warm breeze blew in from the windows and usually, the wafts of air coming into his bedroom gave him the sense of freedom… but now all he feels is cold.

He found his connection to the sky arcanum… _failing._

_How is that possible? I thought that when you have understood an arcanum, it would stay that way forever._

Unfortunately, he was wrong.

The two hours of breathlessness in the morning turned into four, eventually six. It seems like an hour is added for every month that passes by. And when he got up from bed to do his job, he’d still be slow and frail at it. He couldn’t perform his duties as crown prince and arch mage anymore. The council was worried and told him to rest, but he has been resting for about 2 months now. Nothing seemed to work. He was just getting worse.

He is too weak to do anything but concentrate on breathing.

The doctors advised Callum to put more pillows in his back while sleeping so in the morning, he wouldn’t struggle to sit up. But they couldn’t do anything for his breathlessness, they tried everything, but nothing.

Gradually, they thought that maybe this has something to do with the sky arcanum. The doctors couldn’t find anything pathologic in his body. So, he tried to reinforce his connection with the sky arcanum: meditating, reading, studying, relaxing… but all efforts were wasted. He still **_just_** couldn’t breathe

Ezran quickly penned a letter to the Dragon Queen and Ibis. Ibis will be travelling from Xadia to to Katolis with the help of Fire Dragon Pyrrah. They will be fetching General Amaya in the border to help take care of him. They’ll be arriving in a few hours.

He hopes that it won’t be too late, that his magic will be saved. As the first human primal mage, there is still no available information to human’s connections to arcana. But now, he feels as if his magic is slipping away from him; and along with it, his breath, and his life.

-

Ezran is worried sick. He’s pacing the throne room repeatedly in worry. He had only known the severity of Callum’s condition for about two weeks, _and he has been suffering for almost 6 months now!_ He can’t lose his brother, ever!

_This all started when Rayla left…_

There was a knock, and the door to the throne room opened. “King Ezran, the skywing elf has arrived accompanied by General Amaya” the knight said. Ezran ran to the courtyard to meet them and let them to Callum’s room.

-

Amaya and Ezran sat in the couch and watched as Ibis assessed Callum’s condition. He’s still breathless, even on his bed, even when doing nothing. He’s breathless for hours in the morning and sometimes until noon. Ibis cast a spell to help him with breathing, and it did help a little but only for a short time. After several minutes, the shallow and labored breaths were back. Ibis’s eyebrows furrowed with worry.

“Aunt Amaya, do you think we did the right thing… keeping all of this stuff, his lies… to Rayla?” Ezran signed.

Amaya huffed; she didn’t know as well. She knew that Rayla would be hard on herself if she had learned the truth, but she still wouldn’t give up the search for Viren no matter the cost. **Rayla was obsessed.** It was something that they couldn’t cure. Something that ran deep in her bones. Something that ate her up, that she thought was her duty, was necessary, was the only way to achieve peace in her heart.

In a way, she understands Rayla. Like her, Rayla is a soldier; and Rayla believed she had a duty. But it pained her to see her nephew like this, and Callum did make them promise… “What happened to the divorce agreement?” Amaya asked in sign language.

“I’m afraid they haven’t returned yet. Maybe Rayla’s still tracking and hasn’t returned home to Ethari yet.” Ezran signed. He sent those five months ago and still has no reply. There’s been no news of Rayla when he asked the dragon queen in his letter. Nobody has seen her or has heard of her for five months. The last she was seen in was at the earthblood towns.

“I’ve finished examining him” Ibis said as he stood idly on the side of Callum’s bed, his eyes downcast. Callum was awake and under a breathing spell, making him breathe easier. But it won’t last long. He smiles weakly to Ibis and then to Amaya and Ezran; and then closes his eyes as if trying to enjoy the few minutes of peaceful breathing

“What is it?” Ezran asked as he stood up; nervous, scared, and trembling.

“Callum, are you ready?” Ibis asked. Callum nodded with his eyes closed. He already knew what Ibis would say. He has seen it, felt it, and is now experiencing it. His sky magic is leaving…

Ibis coughed, took a long breath in before uttering the next words, “He is weak, very weak. I don’t feel the sky magic inside him… I’m afraid he might be dying if it is not returned as soon as possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER: Up in a few hours. Thank you for reading!


	9. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ibis, Amaya, and Ezran - along with the ever hopeful and optimistic commander Gren - discuss Callum's health condition

Ezran leaned against the wall in the hallway outside of Callum’s room. He was expecting the worse, but this was _waaaay way worse._ Initially, he thought that Callum may just need some special wind spell, or things that skywing mages do. But now, facing the reality of the possible demise of his one and only beloved brother made tears well up at the corner of his eyes. **_I can’t lose my brother like this! There has to be another way!_**

I _can’t give up, especially not now! I have to be strong! I have to be here and stand by Callum through everything, through anything._ He wiped the tears and steadied his posture like the king he is, determined not to falter.

Right after Ibis announced it, Callum said that he was going to go to sleep. Amaya looked tenderly at Callum, reached out to him, and kissed his forehead. Ezran held his brother’s hand on the other side. He clutched it, and Callum responded by also softly squeezing his hand. Ezran leaned to Callum's ear and whispered, “Don’t worry. We’re going to find a way. Please hold on.”

Callum weakly joked, “well, I’m not going anywhere”, before he coughed and began to heave again. Ibis cast the breathing spell once more and moments later, Callum was snoring softly. Ibis quickly motioned them to go outside and wait for him as he casts another spell for longevity, so as not to disturb Callum’s rare and peaceful sleep.

Aunt Amaya was pacing the hallway to and fro, looking at the floor. They were both in distress.

Callum has to live… **_I can’t live without him!_** Ezran thought.

The door opened and Ibis came through. He was clearly in weary spirits as well. Callum has always been dear to him, back at the battle of the storm spire years prior, and even when he was his student for a few weeks several years ago; Callum was only 16 back then. Two years after, he had been invited to his and Rayla’s wedding. They were very young and very in-love; dancing and laughing in the moon nexus in their wedding attires.

He has always been proud of Callum, at what he did and what he became to be. A great prince, a respected human mage connected to primal magic, the first time in history! It pains him, so much, to see him like this.

“Isn’t there something we can do?” Ezran asked, walking to Ibis. Determination to keep Callum alive etched in his voice, but also a sliver of fear. Ezran was still a teenager and having lost both parents must have been painful. _Callum has to live, he has to. History was revised through this young man. I’m not going to let him down so easily._ Ibis thought. 

“How did this happen?” Amaya signed as Ezran translated, her eyes wet and still flowing with tears.

General Amaya rarely cried, but when she did, it meant that it was already too much for her. In her eyes, her nephew is nearing his death bed. She wanted to wail out and thrash at objects. _What’s happening to my nephew? We have to help him!_ “Certainly there’s still something that could be done!” Amaya signed just before she clung to Ibis and squeezed him tight.

If it weren’t for the situation, Ibis would have backed away. He wasn’t much of a hugger. But instead, he hugged her back. Ezran joined in the embrace, and they all wept silently for their dearest Callum.

They decided to take the matter to the king’s chamber. There was a table there with chairs. The sun was also setting, giving them a relaxing view of the horizon. The table set up in the balcony as jelly tarts and fruit juice were served. Commander Gren, upon seeing their blotched and red eyes, decided to make ‘Callum’s health meeting’ a hopeful one. They had to plan and discuss what they think is going on and what are the options available - and they can’t do it while crying.

All the jelly tarts remained untouched and getting cold. While commander Gren is the most optimistic of all people, he was rather greatly saddened upon hearing the news of Callum’s condition. But hey - Callum’s still alive, so there’s still time left to save him; he strongly hopes.

“I am unsure how this all happened, but it seemed that Callum was largely dependent on the sky arcanum connection. It was embedded in him.” Ibis said as Commander Gren translated for Amaya. “In elves, we have an arcanum inside. We call it ‘the spark’. During an elf’s childhood, it is activated and strengthened by our ceremonial rituals. Callum, he… lost the spark that activated his primal magic… Is there something in his life that’s been bothering him?”

Amaya and Ezran looked at each other. Amaya signaled her eyes sternly at Ezran, and Ezran nodded in understanding. “Rayla… she-”

“What happened?” Gren asked. He was a big fan of Callum and Rayla’s love story. He knows that they’d always somehow find each other in the end; a love like theirs was build to last and withstand lifetimes! _But something’s up - something big._

“The truth, no more white lies now. From this point forward, nothing but the truth” Ezran said, looking at his aunt. He took a deep breath in, “so here’s what happened …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT: (might upload ALSO in a few hours) Theories on why Callum is deteriorating the way he is.


	10. Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ibis tells Ezran some of his theories on humans and their magic connection

The dusk had already fallen and pink-violet rays of light casted a beautiful view atop the castle of Katolis. The moon was a lovely crescent, visible from above. The view was spectacular, and Ibis would have sat admiring it if it weren’t for everything that has happened. He understood Callum, after all, he is a sky mage. Freedom is a vital and natural aspect of their being, and it was his purest love for Rayla that made him think of _her freedom_ , instead of his own happiness.

But something was still missing. Even if Rayla out of the picture, he still couldn’t put the pieces of the puzzle together. What is Callum’s spark… or is it - _who?_

“Do you remember the day Callum first tried Sky Magic?” Ibis asked.

“He… he tried dark magic once, 8 years ago, to save Rayla. He was getting desperate back then because it was the only way to save her so he tried dark magic even though he didn’t like it. He didn’t look so good after that spell. I wasn’t there when he woke up, only Rayla.” Ezran narrated the events from his memory. All he remembers was going back from his walk and seeing Callum blowing a strong gush of wind.

“Dark magic uses the life force of magical creatures, and it takes a toll on the user as well. Maybe Callum was hurt badly that day, maybe something went wrong. Maybe sky magic saved him. But now that the spark is gone, the sky magic has left as well… leaving him where he should have been.” Ibis explained. Humans connecting to arcana was still a young discipline, leaving many questions and possibilities.

“But Callum… he’s connected to the sun and moon as well! How could this happen?” Gren said as Amaya signed.

“His connection to the sun and moon might also be due to his connection to the sky. Do you remember the day when he first forged the connection?” Ibis asked the three of them.

“Well, he just said that he had been looking at the moon and drawing when the understood the moon…” Ezran commented.

“What was he drawing?”

“Rayla.” Ezran said as he took a jelly tart and fidgeted with it in his plate. It makes sense now; everything was connected to Rayla. She was everything to his brother. _I should have done something sooner, it wouldn’t have led to all of this!_

“What about the sun arcanum? What happened then?”

“He learned that right after he… told me that he’s planning on asking Rayla to marry him.”

“That doesn’t make sense, but please continue.”

“He said that he was never sure of anything in his life. He was never _that_ good at things that mattered. Magic was an exception, he felt rather good at magic. But, with Rayla, he said, everything was just… magical” Ezran’s smiled a little at the memory. They had their talk with ‘sandwiches’ just after that. He thought of his brother as _very lucky_ , and he was just as lucky to have Rayla in the family. Then, his eyes widened as he suddenly realized something. “We have to find her! We have to find Rayla, and quick!”

Ibis seemed to understand the idea as well. _**Rayla is the spark**_. _Everything Callum did was because Rayla sparked him to._ Now that she’s left, the spark is gone. And when she’s back – the spark will return. It must! “I will go to the Storm Spire immediately to gather elven forces, scout the lands high and low looking for Rayla. The dragon queen will help you, I know she will.”

Amaya laid her hand on Ezran’s shoulder, “let’s save our prince” she signed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT: Rayla & wee human chapters! (MIght be a while before I'd be able to post them)  
> Thank you for reading!


	11. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their daughter is born!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline review: Callum’s been having breathlessness for 6 months already (6 months after Rayla left). Moonshadow elf pregnancies are four-five moons, strengthened by the full moons so baby grows stronger and bigger in a shorter amount of time. The day Rayla found out she was pregnant exactly 1 month has passed.  
> The last 3 chapters happened 2 months after the baby’s delivery. We’ll be looking back to time in this chapter. Basically two weeks before Callum’s condition is announced.
> 
> *You can sing the lullaby to the tune of Once Upon A Dream of Sleeping Beauty – my mother always sung that one while I was falling asleep and it kind of stuck.* I did ask about your comments/opinions on Rayla hating the child would be like, and I definitely picked up great suggestions. Hope you all will like it. Enjoy!

Rayla danced in the living room, singing to the wee babe in her arms.

_“I know you; I have seen your face upon the moon._

_I love you; your beautiful eyes are joy I sing in this tune_

_And I swear my heart, that I will protect you from the start_

_Because I know you, I know what is true_

_I love you my dear, I hope that is clear_

_My beautiful babe Elune”_

She didn’t even know that she could sing.

It has been the most blissful one month and three weeks of her life.

She admitted that she thought she might be pregnant longer, because human babes are grown for 9 months in the belly. And although she did all the standard Moonshadow elf pregnancy stuff like looking letting the moonlight gaze through her pregnant belly on a full moon - she was still worried. But thankfully, Elune came out just in time. Perfect, that she is.

Pandi arrived a day before her estimated date of delivery - and in secret with Ethari’s help. They even crafted a makeshift delivery room for her in a spare room. The walls and windows were enchanted so that sound will no travel through. Ethari made sure of it. He's been great, helping her hide herself from the world and the babe as well. She tried to be grateful at first, but she just wanted to get the pregnancy over with.

The pain was excruciating, but nothing that she couldn't handle. What worried her most was looking at her child's face for the first time. Most certainly, he/she will look like Callum. She didn't want to hate the babe, but just thinking about it... _it hurts._

The babe's cries filled the room as Rayla stopped heaving. She was tired, beginning to pass out. Pandi wrapped the babe in a blanket and handed it to her. At first, she was afraid to look...

When she first held the baby in her arms, she was distraught. A baby girl... _who looks just like Callum._ She looked so fragile and small, swaddled in a purple blanket. It almost pained her to look at her, but when she caught sight of her pale white hair and pointed ears, she cried with joy. 

It was weird, crying over pointy ears and white hair. But it was a first, and at that moment - Rayla thought that maybe with those subtle elven marks, she'd get to keep her babe along her side, forever.

The other half-elf babes were sunfire elfs, and the book did say that their babes got the skin tone and hair from the elven parent. The pointed ears were… _definitely the first._

As she looked into her wee babe’s eyes, she wondered at the possibility of having a complete family for her. That maybe, if she settled things down with Callum or if she talked to him… Things may turn out better. But for now, _it_ _might be just the two of us…_

_But I will love you and protect you, I will strive to make the world a better place for you. I promise._

The moon was bright, full, round and beautiful on the day of Elune's birth - and that's why she named her as such.

Prior to Elune’s birth, though – things were getting kind of complicated.

* * *

Two days before the full moon of her delivery, she swallowed all her nervousness just to get it over with – _reading these pieces of paper called divorce agreement._

After she’s read the divorce papers through and through, she noticed that nothing applied to the human babe. Considering that maybe this is the divorce agreement for childless couples, but if she signed this one – it won’t make her liable for breaking any rules since technically the babe is considered non-existent according to the agreement.

_What about Ezran? Aunt Amaya? Should I still call her aunt Amaya?_

She’d love to let them know, but well… _not now._

She breathed in to relax, at least she’s not breaking anything but – well, her own heart.

_And Callum, would he want to know? I suppose so? But it’s still not the time to discuss it; after all, they might take the babe away from me. Or wager an agreement of some sort. Or maybe he’s rushing things up so he could marry his other woman. Will they take the babe away from me?_

**_No! I won’t let them!_ **

_What agreement would he or they wager? Would I like to live again in Katolis?_

_If I signed the papers now, would the babe even be a considered a princess?_

_Do I want the babe to be a princess?_ _She won’t get accepted in moonshadow culture right away, and besides, I’d like for her to taste a jelly tart. I’d like for her to run across the castle corridors and play in the courtyard with Bait and…_

Rayla sighed, feeling kind of heavy in her heart.

_Why did Callum sign the divorce agreement right away? Didn’t he want to talk to me? Didn’t he want to at least apologize? Even just in writing?_

Vaguely, she noticed an absent feeling in her left hand.

_My ring, I left it._

_Will he give them to his new woman? Will he use my rings to propose to his other woman?_

Rayla felt the urge to knock down some furniture, so she stood up and looked at the moon through her window – counting deep breaths.

_I might be overthinking; this pregnancy stuff is really not my thing._

But… why was he crying the first night she returned?

She remembered greeting him through his sleepy eyes, holding him, planting sweet kisses on his face that eventually turned into a more passionate note. She was happy to be holding him again. She’s been getting frustrated with all her leadings going to nowhere and now she’s home… with him… her only love – and then, after their love making… he cried.

_While thinking about it – maybe it’s the guilt. Maybe he did do something unfaithful to me – even though I know he wouldn’t do anything like sleeping with another woman; but maybe he did do something, and it’s been eating him up._

**_What is it, Callum?_ **

**_What are you not telling me?_ **

**_Why do you want me out of your life?_ **

Rayla wiped the hot streams of tears flowing to her cheeks with her forearm. 

_Let's just get this over with_ _– **if you don’t want me in your life, then I don't want you a part of this babe's life, too!**_

She remembered signing that damned thing, putting it in Ethari’s workshop, before crawling to her empty bed, rocking herself to sleep.

* * *

Now, several weeks later, Rayla looked at Elune’s olive-green eyes as she reminisced the same colored eyes looking back at her.

_I miss him, I miss him so much._

_But what can I do? I can’t risk them taking you away from me. I’m not sure if I’m still welcome in the castle._

_Stay here, I’ll take care of you. I promise._ She thought, tears welling up in her eyes while gazing at her baby’s olive-green irises.

She figured she was getting crazy with all of these ideas. But nonetheless, she a crazy-happy; dancing with her wee human baby with beautiful eyes, all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the name 'Elune'! I got that from World of Warcraft!  
> Sarai would have been a great name, but yeah Rayla's still angry at Callum. Maybe their next child? Kidding ^^  
> Yes, Rayla's still angry and stuff. She'll work on it! I promise  
> UP NEXT: Ethari plans therapy for Rayla's anger issues. (UP IN A FEW HOURS)


	12. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethari plans for Rayla and Elune's future

Ethari recalled pacing the hall across the door to the makeshift delivery room. Even though he wanted to take Rayla to a real healer hut, she was persistent to not let anybody else know. She even had Pandi go through the hidden moonshadow entrance in a cave. That was a difficult track, but he had to do it. Rayla needs him. When she was giving birth, Ethari almost bit his nails off in nervousness.

Around four months ago, he made sure that nobody saw Rayla going inside Silvergrove since that was his daughter’s request; but he’s not sure until when he can keep up the charade. People have been knocking on his workshop to get armor, weapons, or arrows done. He did keep his promise to Rayla that she’d be free from the spell after the babe’s birth – but now, **_Rayla disagrees._** She wants to _stay hidden._ She wants Callum _to never know_.

Maybe it’s her act of revenge for Callum, but that wasn't right. Ethari had a feeling that something was up, too. Callum’s not like that. Callum has always been one of the people Ethari was always been sure of.

_**But his own daughter, he doesn’t even know anymore.** _

The soundproof spell won’t last long, and it’s already been more than seven weeks. A crying wee human will draw attention.

He tried talking to Rayla about it, but Rayla’s determined to keep Elune hidden as long as she can. She says, “the time will come, don’t worry. Just let me enjoy this moment” and who was he to ruin their moment? It felt tender, and his heart swelled in his chest as he looked at his two girls. He never thought he could love them so much, even if what they were doing doesn't sit right with Ethari's conscience.

Now, he’s peeping through Rayla’s open door, singing to her wee babe; a smile forming in his lips.

 _Runaan, I wish you were here. You would have loved this. Tiadrin and Lain would be so proud of you, Rayla. You’re a great mother._ Ethari chuckled. _They might even help you keep the babe a secret for a while longer before doing what is right…_

Elune’s just beautiful! He imagined his bestfriends, Rayla’s parents, and his husband Runaan fighting over who gets to dance the babe to sleep. The thought made him inspired to sew new dresses for the human babe. It’s amazing how fast the child grows – it’s only been 7 weeks and she’s been in constant need of new clothes! He’s been experimenting at colors and found that dark navy-blue suited Elune’s eyes so well.

His mind would often wonder while sewing, at those papers Rayla left lying on his workshop table. Callum must have signed them first before sending it to Rayla, and two days before Elune’s birth – Rayla leaves them on his table, probably for him to send out.

_**I don’t want to.** _

His daughter’s a mess. Rayla might be doing this out of spite. She might have wanted Callum to never know about their daughter, b _ut it was wrong…_ Rayla needs help, some therapy or some sort.

_I understand that maybe she’s frustrated, that she’s still on a revenge quest to find her parents and Runaan, but Elune doesn’t deserve to live hidden in a community of elves that are less welcoming to a child with five fingers. She deserves to enjoy life, to roam meadows, to live in a place where she will be respected and treated as the princess that she is._

**_I need to do something. Something fast, something soon._ **

Ethari planned and planned, but eventually settled with leaving Rayla be for two months before seeking help or therapy for her anger issues. Those two months will strengthen their mother and daughter bond because Rayla might be taken away for a few days to help with her anger management.

Hopefully, Callum will help. Maybe they can go to a human marriage counsellor. Or, if they really want to have a divorce; do it the moonshadow way. Moonshadow divorce proceedings were one of a kind, and they almost have no divorced couples. The couple will be stuck in a room for 24 hours with bindings in their arms – an oath to bound yourself to do your best in settling out the problem. So, it’s either you actually do your best to resolve the fight, or lose a hand.

That was Ethari’s plan, laid out, achievable and simple. He was most certain that it would work. _It has to, for Elune..._

Until Rayla comes to him the night prior to the actual implementation of the plan.

“Ethari, I need to leave a bit… I have a lead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did promise to upload 3 chapters, and I will upload it as soon as I can. There's just a big storm in my country so the power's going on and off.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked the story. Give me your feedback if you have some! Thank you!  
> YES. Rayla's kind of stupid :( but based on White Lies, she's obsessed. Also she did promise her daughter a better world. Don't worry, she'll work on it! 
> 
> UP NEXT: Rayla follows her lead while Ezran flies to Silvergrove. WIll they meet??? Will they be on time to save Callum?


	13. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla talks to Ethari about leaving to find Claudia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did promise 3 chapters, so here you go! :)

“Ethari, I need to leave a bit… I have a lead.”

Ethari blankly stared at Rayla for a moment, wondering if he heard wrong. “Don’t worry, this one is different. I’ll be back after a couple of days.” Rayla stood at the doorway from the dining room where he was seated, discomfort displayed in her voice and posture.

The silence lingered on. Ethari didn’t know what to say or how to respond. Rayla, clearly getting the message, walked nearer to where Ethari sat. She knew that it was a big favor to ask for Ethari, but she couldn’t ignore it. This lead might be the answer to everything.

After a while, Ethari responded. “Rayla, I can’t believe you’re still obsessed. You have a child now! She needs you!”

Ethari wasn’t a big fan of reprimanding, but he found himself on the verge of almost shouting at her. **This didn’t just concern her now, or her pointless quest for revenge** ; **_it concerns her child – who she can’t even have the world know for crying out loud!_**

“I promise, this is just for a couple of days! I’ll be back!” This was a rare time that Ethari saw Rayla being defensive and not also shouting at him. It almost seemed like _she was pleading._

“You aren’t fit enough to go for a wild goose chase again! Rayla, for once, stay!” He wasn’t sure anymore who was pleading, _him or her._ It hurt his heart how it seemed as if Elune wasn’t enough for Rayla to change. _She’s gone… Rayla, the daughter I helped raise… she’s good as gone now._

“Ethari…” Rayla’s voice softened. Slowly, she sat across him in the dining table before breathing in deeply. “Since going through the moon nexus, I’ve been having bad dreams. Dreams that I’m trying to fight, but I never win. Everytime I wake up, I’m afraid that things will be taken away from me. And I have to do something about it. I can’t spend my whole life waking up not knowing what happened to my parents and Runaan! Elune’s better safe, with you… at least, just for 1 week. I promise.”

Ethari considered this for a moment, _give Rayla this chance and tell her to never ever do it again._ Rayla may need closure, and _she did mention_ she’ll only be gone for 1 week. Far shorter of a time than what she used to do in the past. “Tell me, where will you be going?”

“I’m not sure, but I think Claudia sent me a message. I’m going to meet her at a town near the border. A day’s hike from Silvergrove. Then I’ll return as soon as I can. It might just take 2-3 days, One week at most! I promise.”

“Rayla, isn’t that dangerous? How did Claudia send you a message?

“An archangel lunaris came through my window. It had the head of the snake of her bracelet, she must have cut it, and well… a small scroll attached to its leg, an address”

Rayla opened a small piece of paper in her hand and handed it to Ethari. It was definitely an address in a nearby human town.

“What if you misread that Rayla? What if that’s a ploy to get you in the open and kill you?”

“I promise I’ll be safe. It’s a human town in Katolis and dark magic is strictly forbidden. Besides, I think Claudia isn’t practicing dark magic anymore – that’s why she cut her bracelet as proof.” Rayla breathed in, finding the courage to continue spilling her secrets to Ethari. “I know it seems risky, but I have to at least try” Rayla smiled sheepishly and reached out to gently hold Ethari’s hand. “Ethari… My daughter’s a babe. I know I have to come back for her.”

“I love her… but sometimes I find myself unable to stop thinking at my parents and Runaan” Rayla continued, beginning to look worrisome, “I’ve been trying to keep still for her, but it’s been driving me mad. I know I have to do something. I can’t be a good mother while broken. I’m going to fix this.”

There was will power in Rayla’s voice; a determination that Ethari missed hearing from her. He pondered for a while, but he felt his heart tender. For once, Rayla _wanted_ to be better. It wasn’t about getting revenge anymore, _but_ something that she has to do to find closure, for herself and for Elune.

Ethari thought of all the things he wanted to say to Rayla, the plans he laid out, the spells he had cast in the walls of his home – all to make their Rayla come back. He never thought that maybe their Rayla didn’t have to come back, but she has to be **_found._**

“Can you promise me that this will be the last time you’ll ever try to hunt the dark mage again?” _Am I allowing Rayla to go?_ It made sense as of the moment to let her leave, but it was the better decision that having her stay. Runaan will disagree, of course.

“I can’t promise that; but I will try. I will try my hardest. _For her…”_

Ethari can’t seem to overlook the sincerity in Rayla’s pleas. A week with Elune isn’t at all agonizing, she’s actually enjoyable to take care of. Ethari nodded to Rayla, “just be back in four days, we’ll still have to discuss you and Callum.”

For once, Rayla didn’t shudder at the mention of Callum’s name. Her shoulders weren’t as tense, nor her facial expression as repulsive.

**_For once, she might be thinking clearly._ **

Rayla nodded, a long-forgotten gleam in her eyes now distinguishable. “Forgiveness is a process, and I’m tired of being stuck in the middle. It’s time I fix myself so I can journey on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. It's a bit shorter than what I imagined, but I reckoned that maybe I should just let the story flow. Might do more than 25 short chapters, though.
> 
> UP NEXT: Ezran arrives in Silvergrove to find Rayla.


	14. Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezran & company arrive at Ethari's doorstep.

It was a matter of urgency, that’s why.

Zym travelled to Silvergrove accompanied by some of the dragonguard to meet with Ezran and Pyrrah - because a human cannot be allowed access so easily, and it seemed fitting that Zym help them now. After all, he is a _sky dragon_.

They didn’t know where Rayla would be. For the first time in history - they had absolutely no idea, only that she was last seen in the earthblood lands. All elven soldiers were told to be on high alert in lookout for the former moonshadow assassin. All of the eastern part of Xadia were notified and actively looking, except for Silvergrove.

 _“_ If Rayla’s hiding there, we must surprise her, or we’d risk her hiding…” Amaya signed before Ezran left Katolis at the light of dawn right after Callum’s diagnosis. She knew her niece-in-law would be a mess, but they hadn’t exactly been the best in-laws for her. They left her, too. She might not want to see them.

Ezran was on board Pyrrah for the two day travel that encompassed Katolis and Silvergrove. Zym would meet them at the entrance. He would be accompanied by the winged skywing elf warrior Venta who’d be flying alongside the future dragon king.

He thought of what Rayla would be thinking right now. It’s been six months since she left Katolis. After her meltdown, he and Amaya went to the Banther Lodge to confront Callum. When Callum confessed his lies, they stayed with him for two days.

They didn’t know what else to do.

Rayla must have felt abandoned, she had been willing to talk it out. But when it became obvious that Callum wasn’t coming back for her, she took off, leaving her rings and her horncuffs. Opeli said that Rayla waited for 24 hours, that she didn’t eat, that she kept staring at the window… that she cried until her face was blotched, that she cried until she couldn’t cry anymore. Opeli admitted that for the first time in her life, she didn’t know what to say. They didn’t tell her the details so she and Rayla kept in silence. Until the 24th hour struck and Rayla said that she’d just take a walk outside to clear her mind, but she didn’t come back…

Ezran read out loud the queen’s scroll demanding entry to Silvergrove at the place Ibis said he should. There wasn’t enough time to ask their council of elders for entry, so the queen demanded it and placed a spell on the scroll she sent with her son. Pyrrah and Venta waited outside Silvergrove’s entrance.

They had to find Rayla, and they had to find her **soon.**

Zym was the size of a horse now at 8 years old. He insisted to come, he missed Ezran, and he only saw him during their birthdays. And if it was true, that Callum might be _dying,_ Zym wanted to be there. Maybe he’d help reactivate Callum’s connection with the sky arcanum? He wanted to help save _Callum,_ after all – Callum saved his life in the past numerous times.

The moonshadow elves welcomed Zym and Ezran with reverence, bowing in their direction when seeing them walking to Ethari’s workshop. The two of them walked through the moonshadow community knowing that all eyes were upon them. The moonshadow elves didn’t ask questions, although the looked curious. _It’s a relief that their culture valued privacy, I don’t want to be surrounded by a group of nosy elves;_ Ezran thought.

Shocked was an understatement. Ethari didn’t know what to do upon seeing Callum’s brother the king of Katolis and the future king of the dragons on his doorstep. His first thought was Elune and Rayla. Nobody knows yet that there’s a human babe in his house – they were supposed to talk about it once Rayla returned! He didn’t know if he’d welcome them inside. _What do I do?_ _Rayla’s only been gone for two days. It would be utmost disrespect if I don’t invite them in._

 _Ahh… bollocks._ He thought, bowing and opening his front door. Ezran wasn’t oblivious to Ethari’s widened eyes and nervousness. _Something’s afoot,_ Ezran thought.

Ethari motioned them inside as if welcoming them in. _Good thing I had that spell that would keep others from entering undone, otherwise it would stir some problems._ He breathed in as he led them to his living room in the door next to the workshop. His heart thundered at the fact that Elune was asleep in a crib in a room just a few steps away.

“I am honored to have you all as my guests. Can I get you anything? I have moonberry pie fresh from the oven.” Ethari asked lightly, trying to mask the obvious tension in his voice. His honored guests were obviously distraught and came to him for urgent concerns. _I wish it isn’t about Rayla! I just let her leave!_

“Ethari, I’m not sure if you know – but Callum and Rayla had a falling out. We’re here because we want to know where she is. We’re here because we need Rayla to know the truth… about something.” Ezran spoke like a king, regally and proud. But somehow, Ethari noticed a tremor in his voice, as if he’s afraid.

Ethari huffed, “I’m afraid I don’t know where she is right now, only that she’ll be back. Probably in 5 days, perhaps even earlier. She’s been here, I’m sorry. I let her go.” Ethari’s face fell. What would be so urgent that the king himself and the king of the dragons had to come to his house, in the middle of a practically normal day? There was no festival, celebration, or anniversary of anything.

“Do you know where she might be?” Ezran asked, his eyes painted with obvious worry. _We can’t wait 5 days here! That would make it about a week considering the travel! Callum’s getting worse and we’re still not sure if Rayla is the solution!_

“I do… I have an idea of where she might be.” Ethari trailed on, hesitant.

“Could you take us to her?”

Zym, oblivious to the two of them, walked around the house. He doesn’t remember his first time walking into Silvergrove when he was still a baby dragon, he only remembers that Callum and Rayla were there, and that they’d been his greatest friends. He was careful not to stumble on anything, he’s a big dragon now but he tried to thread lightly on his paws. He’s trying to find something; something he’s been feeling, _an energy,_ a raw and powerful force here somewhere. He kept following the feeling… and it’s somehow leading him to another room.

“I know where she’s headed.” Ethari scratched the back of his neck, _what’s happening? “_ I’m not sure if she’s there already.”

“Alright, if you can’t lead us there then just tell me where it is.” Ezran scrutinized Ethari. _What is he hiding?_

“Ezran,” Ethari said softly. He didn’t bother for the title for he knows who this boy-turned-man is. As Rayla’s only existing father, he took it to himself to know all her in-laws, and he established good relationships with them. During Rayla and Callum’s wedding, Ezran almost cried in joy. They always welcomed him in Katolis. They invited him to stay with them far too many times. His love for his work prevented him, but he always hoped he could retire with his daughter’s family in the castle. It was more homey than his empty house will ever be. “Ezran, I want to tell you everything, but please tell me what’s going on.”

Before Ezran could utter a single word, a door creaked open. Zym looked at the two of them, curiously. He didn’t see what was inside yet, only that it radiated powerful sky energy.

Ethari stood up and motioned his hand to Ezran, beckoning him to follow. He knows what he needs to do now. He doesn’t want to live in secrecy and lies anymore.

“Ezran, before you tell me what’s going on. I have someone to show you.”

* * *

Ezran held his breath as Ethari put the baby girl in his arms. “Her name is Elune.” Ethari smiled weakly. “She’s two months old. Rayla was pregnant when she left Katolis.”

Ezran stood unmoving with the little one in his arms. Ethari had been the one to suggest that he hold her. Now he’s too afraid to move at the thought that he might break her – Elune, his niece, a fragile baby girl that looks so noticeably like Callum. Ezran noticed that he was holding his breath. His heart felt so tender at gazing at her.

Elune fluttered her eyes open at Ezran, and Ezran felt his heart flying at Elune’s beautiful green eyes. In his spare hand he touched her small five-fingered hand. When she clasped his finger, Ezran breathed in astonishment. He forgot about the other people in the room.

“I’m sorry. Rayla didn’t want anybody to know. She’s afraid that because Elune is more human than elven, she’ll be taken away… she signed the divorce papers but I didn’t send it back. I couldn’t. Not when she wasn’t thinking clearly.”

Ezran couldn’t keep his eyes off the beautiful baby girl that slept so delicately in his arms. _Wow… I’m an uncle._ He wanted to shout out. He wanted to cry for joy! Then he remembered… _Callum doesn’t know._ _Rayla must have been so hurt... I shouldn't have sent the divorce papers!_ Ezran's eyes widened in panic.

Zym nuzzled his head in Ezran’s arm reassuringly before and looking into his eyes, speaking " _Elune is radiating with sky primal, I feel it. Maybe… she can help?"_

Ezran blinked for a bit, constructing his plan. “Ethari, thank you so much. How long does it take for you to travel to Katolis? Flying on Pyrrah won’t do…”

“Elune’s much too young to ride, I’m afraid. Please, tell me… what’s going on?” Ethari was beginning to get worried, would they take Elune away?

“A carriage? What about a carriage? You have to help us Ethari."

"I'm afraid Elune still needs her mother, so she can't be with Callum yet. We'll still talk about it when she gets back." Ethari said firmly, taking Elune from Ezran's arms and into his with fierceness in his eyes.

"Ethari... Callum’s sick, and I’m afraid he might die. Please let him see his daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT: Rayla & the human town. Will upload in a few days.  
> I've been busy with school work, sorry if I couldn't upload two chapters as promised, but I'll upload ASAP.  
> I want to get this fanfic finished! My goal is to finish this within the year. Thank you for reading!


	15. Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla in the human town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a super short break from all the school requirements so I made this. Hopefully, you'll find it entertaining even though it's really short.

Rayla kept her hood up.

It wasn’t because it was a human town, or because she’d probably judgmental looks from the humans. Rather, it was because the human town near the moonstone path knew her face and markings so well that she’d probably be surrounded in a minute.

It was the same town nearby the cave they once rested, back when they were travelling to Xadia to return the once baby dragon prince. It was the town that was set on fire by Pyrrah, who now had a statue in the middle of the town that commemorated the fire dragon as part of the town's history. It was the town that started building inns for the Xadian diplomats who’d come to visit the human kingdoms for political affairs.

Yes, that town. That was why she was sure she’d be safe.

The town grew both in size and population. Being closer to the border and the moonstone path than any other town, this town also housed most of the elven-human marriages. It celebrated sunfire festivals and had architecture resembling some of the buildings in lux aurea. It is among the most progressive towns in Katolis, and was becoming densely populated.

Moonshadow elves visiting weren’t uncommon – _but the princess alone,_ now that’s a story for the newspaper headlines. She wasn't even sure if she was still a princess, or if Callum had remarried already following her signing the divorce agreement. But the news will travel fast, and she's sure that she'd be surrounded by nosy humans and sunfire elves the moment she put her hood down.

After walking mindlessly through the square, she found herself staring at the door of the address in the scroll.

It had a poster above that read, _hot brown everyday potions._

 _Peculiar,_ she had to admit.

She trekked for two days, threading lightly as Ethari said. She had just given birth and she had to come home to her daughter fit and healthy. She took frequent rests and stops although she didn’t need it. _It was for her daughter._ She stayed hydrated all through out her journey and ate as frequently as she could. And now she found herself staring at a brown door, smelling a lush aroma of sweetness and bitterness in the air.

She breathed in as she walked in.

The place smelled fantastic, a mixture of sweetness, vanilla, and chocolate with a tinge of bitterness flooded her nostrils elegantly in a way she could not describe. Two-seater tables were scattered inside the big room and people, human and elven alike, were engaged in friendly conversations.

She looked around and saw a counter. An old lady was smiling, happily taking orders from the customers. Rayla found it unusual somehow, that Claudia would meet her there. It was a nice space for a friendly chat, but that wasn’t was she imagined. _Claudia and I were never friends._

She sat in a seat nearest to the door – if danger came, she’d flee immediately. Silently, she observed the lady on the counter. The lady had white gray hair, wrinkles, and stooped posture like any normal old lady. But one thing was amiss – those grass green eyes definitely belonged to someone she knew.

_Claudia?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? ^^  
> Thank you for reading!!!


	16. Bound to Katolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethari packing up things for his and Elune's travel to Katolis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for the 20 day hiatus! Thank you for being patient. I got a few ideas while I was out, too! Hopefully I could write a better story for you!

“If we travel like that, we might be there in less than a week.” Ethari called over to Ezran while he fixes his and Elune’s belongings for the trip. _She’ll need bottles, milk, nappies, the baby basket. Beside that we’d have to take frequent stops. We’d need fresh water, so we have to plan which paths to take._

Ezran tried to help Ethari pack, but all he’s leaving are bundles of messy piles. Before this scenario though, they sat down and Ezran told him everything. Callum, his health, their theory, and why they _must_ find Rayla. The travel by carriage from Silvergrove to Katolis will take an estimate of 10 days, but…

If they fly by moon phoenix to the breach, by carriage for 4-5 days across Katolis, then by Phoe-phoe to Katolis, then their trip might be shortened to just almost a week. Three days counted a lot, especially when you’re saving a possibly dying father who hasn’t seen or hasn’t even heard of his daughter.

Ethari understood why Callum did what he did and why he said the lies he said. He wasn’t oblivious to his daughter’s downhill spiral – Rayla wasn’t just Rayla anymore. Rayla was a seething coal ready to burn everything to avenge her parents. She was obsessed, frustrated, but also dedicated at finding out what happened to them. She had been a happily married woman two years back – but when they visited Lujanne in the moon nexus, she took a dip in the moon nexus again and saw something made her slip, and it drove her mad.

They still don’t know what she saw that night, only that she was different the next morning – and the succeeding mornings, and the weeks, months, and years after that.

Ethari could only imagine the pain Callum went through. He pleaded so much, got sick, got drugged – still, Rayla left… It was his responsibility to help save him. Although, responsibility or not, he still would do whatever he could – Callum’s a good man and will be a good father. It’s _Rayla_ that is a mess.

He didn’t even bother at what Rayla’s reaction would be if she found the house empty, but he’d leave a note to be sure. The whole elven community is looking for her now, but only in Xadia – searching the human lands weren’t part of their plan. Rayla always hunted or tracked in Xadia. It was Ezran’s call now to have all of Katolins search for her.

Ezran let himself feel hope. He let himself feel a lot of feelings. First, happiness that he’s an uncle. Second, thankful at Ethari and Zym’s help. Third, determination to find Rayla. Her location is nearby and has a lot of people – they’d certainly spot her in broad daylight. But most of all, hope – because Elune is radiating with sky magic. Somewhere along those lines, someone should be able to save Callum. Or at least, something must.

The moon mages lent them a moon phoenix for the travel, they didn’t ask the reason – if the future king of dragons was there and was commanding it, the only answer was yes. Ethari bundled Elune in a long cloth of elven linen and tied her across his chest. When Nolin, the caretaker of the moon phoenixes landed on Ethari’s front lawn, he saw the human babe, was surprised, but didn’t ask questions. He even helped them get their baggage secured in the moon phoenix’s back.

“Ethari, thank you so much for doing this.” Ezran said before Ethari hopped into the moon phoenix’s back. Ethari smiled back to him, “I’ll do this for my family”

Ezran talked to the moon phoenix for a while, addressing him by his name Mo-moon. Thanking Mo-moon for his help, pleading that they fly swift but safe.

“Find Rayla for me” Ethari said. Mo-moon began to flap his wings to venture to the skies, to the breach, to meet with the Katolin guards and ask for the carriage and Katolin soldiers that will aid and drive them to the village near the moon nexus where they will meet Phoe-phoe

Hopefully, Elune won’t be stressed out by the entire trip. They didn’t want this, but they had absolutely no choice. Ethari himself volunteered this plan, and it was a great plan. One that wouldn’t tire Elune and Ethari as much and will give them ample time to rest in villages with inns.

Ezran wished that he held his niece longer, but time was running short, their focus should be in saving Callum’s life.

 _Now… finding Rayla._ Might be difficult, but at least he has a lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts about this! I get super flattered every time someone comments on my work! As a newbie fanfic writer whose native language isn't English, it certainly boosts my confidence in writing. :) criticisms or comments are fine! Would love them.
> 
> Also, might upload the next chapter tomorrow, or in a few days. Currently drafting it.
> 
> UP NEXT: What happened to Claudia? What about Viren? Will Ezran find Rayla in the town?


	17. Cocoa beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia's story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I did it justice, but this was where the storyline was going.

“I’ve lived in a cave for 2 years. It took my youth, my everything.”

Claudia clutched her wooden mug on the table while Rayla look down at hers. She hasn’t yet taken a sip, she’s still cautious. It might be poisoned. As soon as the number of customers from their lunch break dwindled, Claudia sat down and talked to her. She had been expecting Rayla, and was joyful and welcoming to her, and that was… _really weird._

To be honest, Claudia seemed like a kind and generous old lady who owns a potion shop and sells drinks for happiness.

Rayla was still absorbing it all in, she didn't know what to feel.

For years she had been dreading this meeting.

For years, she imagined them having a showdown of some sort. Dark magic was slow, but it was powerful – and she tried to learn the spells that Claudia might use. There was a spell that when casted will never miss its target, and another spell to bind your target to chains.

She imagined having to unbind or destroy Claudia’s snake bracelet. She trained day and night; she trained to be swift and agile. Her body is lean and light, the way she trained to be, so that in one nimble motion, she could destroy that bracelet that would bind her in a matter of seconds.

That was why, when she saw the snake head with a small scroll attached, she couldn’t help but follow the lead. The snake bracelet was one of Claudia’s greatest defenses, and if she broke it to notify Rayla about where she was – she’s probably given dark magic up, or she really needs help.

What Rayla didn’t understand was why _it was her Claudia called,_ and not Soren.

“My father had this bug controlling him, and then it went inside a cocoon. I gave my life force to my father and then resurrected him. When the bug got out, I was so horrified. It took 3 months for that thing to grow into a wasp thing and then, it curled again in my father’s neck… and it bit my father!”

Rayla recalled the violet bug that circled Viren’s neck that day in the storm spire. The memory made her shudder. She tried reading up on it, researching it, and having _historia viventum_ cast on the same hall just to get the image of the bug right. Nothing came up, but she supposed that it was enormously powerful. Claudia looked distressed at the memory of a weird bug biting her father.

Wait – _Viren is resurrected? So, her hunches were true! What she saw in the moon nexus when she was almost 16 was indeed true._ There was a cocoon, and there was Viren. Rayla’s eyes widened but she kept her face, observing her surroundings for a dark mage. Her hands at the ready for an incoming attack.

“I swatted it and killed it with a rock. I even had some dark magic spell cast to really kill it. It was _really_ hard to kill for a bug but I managed to kill it. But the damage was already done. My father… well… he’s…”

“He’s what, Claudia?”

Claudia could notice the tense in Rayla’s voice. How she was positioned to run in her seat. How she held her arms so close to the blades in her back. She smiled at Rayla calmly, “don’t worry. He’s harmless now. I mean, he’s barely alive…”

Rayla didn’t know what to say, what to do, what to feel. Her ideas of Viren and Claudia were so full of dark and twisted spells. She didn’t expect them so… domesticated.

“I tried everything – that’s when my hair turned completely white – but I persisted. I still tried and tried. I didn’t look in a mirror for two years. I didn’t even know that I have to capacity to also share my life force. Dark magic was always about getting it for other creatures. So two years went, just spending my life force on trying to heal dad. After a while, I couldn’t hunt ingredients because I was just so weak. We had no food for days, we were almost dying… and then an elf helped us.”

“Everything I thought I knew about elves was a lie. I looked like an old lady tending to my husband, who just got lost on her way, or something – the elf didn’t ask questions. He was an earthblood elf. He took me to this village, and apparently everything’s changed since I last set foot in Katolis. He even offered me a job, so I saved up, and now I have my own shop.” Claudia smiled softly, looking thankful at the memory of the elf who helped her get back on her toes again.

“My days are numbered now - there isn't much life force left in me. I just want to see Soren again, and I’ve tried contacting Soren the same way I’ve tried reaching out to you… but he’s not responding. The parts of my snake bracelet are almost gone…" Claudia's voice began to shake. "I learned dark magic when I was a kid to play pranks on Soren, it never occurred to me that it'd be like this... I never wanted this. I gave it up the moment I got a job.”

“How did you contact me? How did you train the archangel lunaris to reach me?” Rayla asked. She knew that those moon butterflies were sensitive to the presence of moonshadow elves, but it had to fly for so long – there had to be some magic done.

“Oh that, I had it teleported through the mail system. That technology is actually new, I heard a human primal mage invented it! I just had to test it. I couldn’t believe they’d let a butterfly go through! And now you’re here! I’m so happy it worked!” Claudia had a huge smile on her face, and her eyes were twinkling. Beneath all the wrinkles on her face and her falling white hairs, her youth is still there – dark magic didn’t take it away. “And, Terry, the elf who helped us, is actually one of my regular customers here. He can talk to all living creatures, even insects! So I had him whisper the butterfly a few things about you, then we mailed it! Amazing, right?”

Rayla didn’t let herself smile at Claudia’s excitement, although she was itching to. Her heart felt tender at this old-looking woman, whose only reminder of Claudia's were her eyes. Instead of smiling, she finally let herself take a sip from the cup Claudia served her. She’s unsure if this was a display of trust, everything wasn’t falling into place yet. But she figured that the 15-year-old Rayla would take a sip from the mug and would show Claudia her compassion.

The drink was creamy and flavorful. She found herself taking another gulp. “What is this drink? It’s really good.” She found herself wanting to lick the spoon that came with her mug. It was a wonderful experience.

“Ah, that’s my signature happiness potion. Don’t worry, no dark magic there - just some cocoa beans and milk, I put in soy milk for you because I know elves are vegan. Terry is.” Claudia looked satisfied at Rayla’s reaction to her concoction. It was always a wonderful sight to see someone enjoying the drink you made for the first time.

Rayla breathed in the aroma of the drink, and just decided to finish it all. It was already cold, but tasteful still. And she did feel a warmth in her chest – something close to happiness but is not actually is.

“Thank you for the drink, Claudia”

“No, thank you for coming Rayla. I did things to you. My father… did things to you. I’m really sorry for that.”

Rayla nodded, “I’m glad we had this talk, but can I see your father?”

* * *

Viren laid in a bed upstairs the shop with his eyes open to the ceiling. He laid unmoving, just breathing, his cheeks were shallow, his lips were dry, he was partly bald, and his skin were in different shades of gray.

Claudia tended to his father, changed his position in the bed, and talked to him in a calm, soft voice. He had a tube in his nose and Rayla reckoned that’s probably where his food goes. Viren didn’t seem to understand what was happening around him, but Claudia was patient. She was smiling and looking at her father like he’s the only thing she has left.

Rayla didn’t know what to feel.

For years, she imagined a fight.

For years she’s trained, she’s sacrificed her time… even her marriage.

For years she never stopped hunting.

She never imagined the husk of a dark mage and a woman her age tending to her father.

She never imagined the once great and feared dark mage ex-princess of Katolis be in a small town, tending a small drink shop, looking lively and passionate with her potion making.

She never imagined the calm that settled in Claudia's voice as she talked to her father about the kind elf Terry, about her customers, about butterflies, about primal human mages and her excitement at their development, about Soren... mostly about Soren, and how she misses him.

She went downstairs. She didn’t know what to think, only that she had to sit down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Aaravos was swatted like a real bug!  
> I always imagined Claudia manning a coffee shop. I always thought that it would be the greatest happily ever after for her.
> 
> Tell me what you think!  
> UP NEXT: More of Rayla & Claudia  
> I'm so happy I got two chapters up!


	18. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia's story Part 2

Claudia spent a good 1 hour tending to her father, while Rayla sat downstairs trying to absorb it all, looking outside the window, trying to not to overthink everything. The streets were empty; the sun was high in the sky. A few passersby, that was all. The townsfolk were probably doing their work in their own shops. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

Rayla swallowed the lump in her throat and moved around the shop. The interior was simple, but with the hint of Katolis castle design that Claudia probably tried to imitate. Pieces of gold hung from the walls… _almost like pieces of the sun staff._

 _So, Claudia broke the sun staff…_ Rayla thought, as she continued to pace around the place. She found it unsettling that she was trustful of Claudia, considering the amount of time she invested in tracking her down. But everything seemed to make sense now. There was nothing to track, no leads, for years – nothing.

Viren was nothing but a withering old man now, all his life spent in his dark magic. The bug… she didn’t understand that part – nonetheless, it was possibly a good thing that Claudia killed it.

Only her obsessions kept her going. But it kept her going for a reason – she wanted to prevent something from happening. Something so severe that she’d be pushed to the end of reasoning. Something she wanted to stop so bad, she risked everything not to make it happen.

_Why did the portal in the moon nexus show her that image, if at that time 2 years ago, Claudia and Viren weren’t already a threat?_

Claudia’s slow footsteps going down the wooden stairs echoed through the shop, Rayla looked at her and found her smiling. It was a warm smile that radiated from Claudia’s face to the atmosphere of the shop. A smile that told Rayla that Claudia was happy here…

Claudia sat in one of the chairs and beckoned Rayla to sit down with her. When Rayla did, Claudia produced from her pocket a handbag of coins. “Take them, I’m sure your husband will know what to do. I can’t try anymore, I might die. I’m sorry for that, but I still want to see Soren again.”

Rayla was confused, but accepted the handbag that Claudia gave her. She opened them, but they only seemed like normal coins. Old ones, with no monetary value as of now, and it confused her. “What is this for?”

“Callum will know. You can’t see it because you’re an elf, but a human can. I know my apologies won’t be enough, but I’m trying my best to correct the path I’ve taken. I hope that you will help me, too. Tell Soren to come here. He won’t recognize me right away like you did, but I hope that maybe we could still be a family.” Claudia smiled, resting her palm on Rayla’s outstretched hand.

Rayla felt the urge to withdraw from Claudia’s touch, but resisted herself. Instead, she nodded sternly. Although a few things buzzed in her mind. _My husband? Shouldn’t they have at least rumors of the divorce? How can I tell Soren to come here? From what I know, he’s stationed at the border’s headquarters for the protection of elven and human travelers. Maybe that's why he isn't receiving Claudia's letters. Maybe while going back home... I can try._

“I’m really sorry, Rayla. I tried everything.” Claudia continued, looking sincere, serious, and sorry at the same time. “I couldn’t get my life force back. You’re probably curious about the sun staff, too. Well, I broke it. It was corrupted, but I tried to use it for healing my father and myself, so it broke. Nothing worked. I’m stuck like this. But it’s okay, really...” Claudia clutched Rayla’s hand firmly in her palm, “I’m just happy to be given a chance like this again. I’m thankful for the kindness the elves have shown me, and how I am welcomed into this community with open arms. I just want to see Soren again, and I’ve tried reaching out to him – but you know him, he’s a bit dumb.” Claudia chuckled. “I knew reaching you would be easier, besides – I needed to give you those coins.”

Rayla tried to process it all in. What were the coins for? How can _she_ ask Callum for help? _And_ why didn’t anybody know that they were already divorced? Surely it would have been a public announcement? 6 months have already passed, 2 months since she signed the papers – there wasn’t any follow-up. And if Ethari didn’t send it, the monarchy’s council should have at least issued a public announcement denouncing her connection to the royal line. That was among the rules of a royal marriage.

The door from behind opened, Claudia stood up, walked to the counter, donned her apron, and smiled. “Your usual afternoon leaves relaxing brew, Terry?”

“You know it, aunt Grace!” the elf named Terry exclaimed _._

 _Grace? So, Claudia has a new name here, makes sense._ Rayla thought, turning her head around to examine the elf’s face… and he looked a lot like Pandi’s son, also named Terry. Maybe they’re related?

The elf Terry also turned his head to face Rayla, and before Rayla knew it, she was seen. In a flash, she drew her hood up and tried her best to act indifferent – but Terry already spotted her and sat in the table nearest to hers with a wooden mug between his palms.

“Princess Rayla.” Terry said, bowing to her – Rayla had to bow back. She was already seen, so she removed her hood. _Princess Rayla,_ the title echoed in her head - it felt unfitting.

“My wife, Pandi, is a big fan of you. You’re like… her hero or something.” Terry chuckled. Rayla was almost used to this – she was a glorified hero of some sort to both the elven and human community. It didn’t stop her from being flustered no matter how many times she’s had this kind of conversation.

The human-elven peace gave the earthblood elves an avenue to practice their engineering – and that is probably what the older Terry is doing in this town. He looked like someone who enjoyed woodwork and machineries, unlike his wife and son who were both healers and herbalists.

Rayla found herself smiling at Terry, who looked just like his son – the young lad who saved her. _“_ She’s my hero, too.” Rayla replied. Terry was surprised but smiled back, a bit confused. _Looks like Pandi and Terry kept their promise to never tell her condition to anyone, not even their own husband and father._

“So, you’re fond of Aunt Grace’s potion brews as well?” Terry asked casually in the table across hers, Claudia wiped her hands in her apron and walked to them, smiling. “Rayla, this is the kind elf I’ve been telling you about!” Claudia exclaimed; gratitude sung in her voice.

Terry smiled, flattered, but didn’t ask anymore questions. _Maybe the earthblood tribes weren’t as gossiping as I initially thought,_ Rayla said to herself. Claudia sat up, "I'll just make you another potion, Rayla, for the evening. Then you can journey home." 

"Clau- I mean," Rayla coughed, "aunt Grace... The invitation you sent, why did you have it delivered to Silvergrove?"

"I delivered it to the castle and Silvergrove. I didn't know where you were, in the castle or visiting your father. I had to be sure." Claudia smiled at Rayla, then walked to her kitchen.

She had been so sure that people would have known by now - that she and Callum were already divorced. The moment she signed those papers, she imagined never walking to the human kingdoms again. She had been so sure that probably, even though she can retain the title of princess because of her political figure, the kingdom's people already knew.

But it seems as if nobody knows, and it doesn't add up. 

* * *

The sun was already beginning to set, and children were beginning to play across the streets. Rayla admired the normal life playing outside the window before her eyes, breathing in the sweet aroma of Claudia's latest potion for her on the table. Claudia was busy tending to her customer's orders, Terry had just left, and Rayla kept her hood up now. The shop was beginning to get crowded with customers for their evening relaxing potion.

Her cup's almost empty, and as soon as she's finished with her evening relaxing potion, she'd start the travel back to her daughter. But she couldn't resist revelling in the simplicity of the life that played between her eyes. Married couples of different races walking hand in hand. Families walking their pets: a banther-dog, a weasel cat, a domesticated nightfox, and a teenage twin-tailed inferno-tooth tiger being ridden by a dark skinned, dark haired human boy with a male sunfire elf, probably his father, chasing after him.

_Elune…_

_Will she someday ride a moon phoenix with her father chasing after her, too?_

The thought made her heart swell with love – but also with hurt. She doesn’t know what to do with the coins, she doesn’t know why she is still a princess, she doesn’t know why the divorce isn’t finalized yet… _so many questions, swirling and buzzing in her head –_ she wishes she could ask Callum about them. But Callum made it clear in the papers he signed and sent that he wanted her out of his life – how can she even go near him? How can she even ask for his help in decrypting the coins? He might take their daughter way - they didn't end peacefully.

She promised to Ethari that she'll fix her problems with Callum after going after Claudia, and maybe she will. She has to. She has a lot of questions to ask... and a lot of apologies to make.

 _To Callum,_ her husband, who had to go through all her obsessions until he wanted her out of his life. _Maybe that was why, maybe she hurt him so much that he just wanted to let her go..._ How 'Callum'-ly that sounded!

Maybe she can still go back to him...

Maybe she can ask for his forgiveness...

Maybe she can still patch his broken heart, even if she was the one who broke it....

Maybe Elune can still have a complete family...

Maybe they can enjoy family picnics in the castle's veranda...

Maybe they can still eat jelly tarts together...

Maybe...

Rayla felt a pull in her heart, a pull of agony - but also of hope. _I have to patch this up together soon, he didn't deserve all of that._ Rayla thought.

Then, after finishing her last gulp of evening relaxing potion, the crowd outside her window stopped walking, lined up the sidewalk, and all bowed in reverence. Before long, Rayla could see the silhouette of a man she’s so familiar with, accompanied by no one else but his trusted former crown guard now commander of the broken chain army.

_Why is Ezran and Soren here?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I've been reading this fic back and forth, trying to find plotholes. Hopefully I've answered some in this chapter.  
> UP NEXT: Soren & Claudia moments, will Soren recognize her? We all know what Ezran is going to say to Rayla once he sees her though hahaha
> 
> This is a work in progress and among the first ever lengthy (novel-novella) things I've written. Send me a note if you've seen some plot holes, I'll be glad to fix them. It'd be a great help! Thank you so much for all your support (kudos, comments, time in reading this fanfic)! Complaints and criticisms are welcome!


	19. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezran and Soren walk in "Aunt Grace's" potion shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really lengthy compared to what I had in mind, so this fanfic might be more than 25 chapters.  
> I'm super grateful for your support - most of all for hitting 3k Hits! Wow :( That's such a great number! Thank you so much! I want to get this fanfic done by the end of the year so I can focus on another fanfic of mine.

Ezran was so different from when Claudia last saw him. He grew twice his height, and he walked as if he demanded respect and authority with a stride fitting for a king. He looked so much like his father, the late King Harrow, that Claudia couldn’t help but gawk at him. It was almost a proud moment for her, that once upon a time almost 9 years ago, she walked through this town’s streets with a then child Ezran, and now he’s the great king of Katolis.

Sure, she has heard of the stories and tales of their king, and sometimes she wondered at the life she would have had if King Harrow didn’t die or if she went with Soren when he told her to come with him and join the cause for greater good. She knew back then in her heart that her father was going crazy – transforming the human soldiers into monsters. It shocked her, that as if by her father’s standards, those lives could be thrown to dust just in a blink of an eye. And although she thought of these things through and through, she held back her tongue – she believed in her father, he had always been a good man. Besides that, she had been stuck in the quicksand of dark magic for far too long, and she’s fallen far too deep - she couldn’t get out.

What really shook her heart was looking at her brother for the first time in almost 9 years. It has been so long… that she’s forgotten his face. Their memories were blurry, and she could only imagine his armor – not his face, or his voice.

Looking through her shop’s window that stretched throughout the wall, she can point out features that stayed the same… and features that he outgrew. His hair was brown, like their dad’s. Probably he doesn’t bother to bleach it anymore – she was always the one to help him with that and without her nearby, maybe he just let his hair grow?

Claudia wonders if Soren’s got married, and if she has nieces and nephews from him. The thought made her heart giddy – she smiled through mixing her brews, stumbling over her own steps a few times, but happy, nonetheless.

* * *

_Bollocks._ Rayla thought, _they’re probably coming for me… Ethari probably told them I’m here._ There was no point in hiding, the place is probably blocked. The only way out, is _up._

For a split-second, Rayla saw an opening… a chance to escape. A chance to venture out on her own.

_But where will she be?_

Will she live on the run? If the king of Katolis is looking for her, then the elves and dragons will be, too. There was nowhere to hide, no place to run.

Elune and Ethari are probably taken to Katolis, or Ethari’s still in Silvergrove – she doesn’t know. Only that her father will not betray her like this – and if Elune’s been spotted, she can never blame Ethari. It was her fault for leaving anyway.

Even after everything, Ethari believed in her. It was not like Ethari believed in her convictions, but more so that he believed in _her_ , as a person. He believed that she could find her way home, and he didn’t coach her decisions, he simply advised. He supported her in everything – even though she was crazy and unsettling and unstable, he was there…

In her gut, she knew whatever this was, Ethari helped in locating her. And if he gave away the information as to where she was headed, then Ethari believed in whatever Ezran said – and even if it was a bit hard, a bit uncertain – it was time she believed in Ethari, too.

* * *

After helping Ethari fly off, Ezran hopped on Pyrrah with Zym and Venta flying beside them. He first checked out the breach, if Ethari had already left, who was with them, and also to get Soren. Ezran knew that they were probably reaching out to Claudia, but he spared a few minutes to have Soren accompany him – the ride to the human village wasn’t long, and he had already informed the town’s guards to close the gates through an urgent messenger arrow so that nobody will be able to leave.

Rayla was evasive, they should thread lightly along the landmines, to catch her.

Ezran getting Soren from his post at the breach, at the least, was a display for Claudia – but it ran deeper than that. Soren and Callum were great buddies, and Soren has displayed his support to Callum since after the war. Soren still doesn’t know anything – nobody does.

The disappearance of the crown prince from meetings and public events stirred rumors here and there – and most of them were cute and extravagant. Things like, probably the crown prince is in Xadia learning magic, or he’s studying, or he’s planning on building another academy of magic again, or he’s taken his wife on a vacation, or he’s flying to outside their continent. All good things, all far from the truth.

Ezran saw Rayla from the window. She didn’t hide, unlike what he initially thought of. Rayla’s smart, and she probably thought that the place was already surrounded – and it was. But subtly, so that the people will not talk. Rayla’s face was instead calculating, curious, but most of all… _cautious._

It wasn’t a good picture to have – the king seeking the princess, trapping her in a shop just to have a chance to talk to her. It wasn’t good for the elven-human relationship and peace negotiations, but it was the only option he had.

So, pretentiously, he says that he’s coming for tea – and that this potions shop was highly recommended. It was unheard of from Ezran to request this kind of security, but it was kind of protocol for some kingdoms; so, it’ll look like he’s just trying to implement it.

 _If Claudia’s been hiding there, she’ll be under a very powerful disguise._ Ezran thought. The familiarity of the grass green eyes of the old lady that welcomed him in the shop, even in his best ideas, were not what he was expecting.

* * *

“King Ezran!” the people in the shop chorused and bowed after he and Soren walked in. The shop was densely packed, and it seemed like this was an evening’s customer rush for the old lady, who tended to a small kitchen behind the counter. Her green grass eyes were so familiar… Ezran knew he had seen it before. Is she Claudia and Soren’s mother? Where was Claudia? Is that lady the one they call ‘Aunt Grace’? Wasn’t their mother’s name is Lissa?

Ezran was already used to the attention he gets as king – he’s like a celebrity of some kind, but with heavy responsibilities being both a bridge of peace and political leader. “Thank you, but I’m just stopping buy for a cup of brew… um, is this seat taken?”

Rayla didn’t know what game Ezran was playing. It seemed as if he’s keeping a secret and not seeking her out openly… Rayla nodded as Ezran took the seat across her and eyed him cautiously. He looked… tired.

Guests started leaving one by one – at this hour, the customers only wanted their evening relaxing potions anyway, to calm down after a particularly stressful day or to help them sleep. The tables weren’t filled up since the people wanted to go home for supper, but the line was quite long… Soren stood patient, the fifth in line, waiting for his turn to order, looking interested at the board that hung above the counter… apparently their best seller is **_hot brown morning potion?_**

* * *

Rayla and Ezran looked at each other, gawking. She was beginning to get irritated at the _very_ awkward silence that stretched their table, it was beginning to get weird. Ezran would open his mouth, then shut it again. He did this a couple of times already in the last three minutes.

“Ezran, what is it?” Rayla whispered, unable to keep the tension any further. But Ezran just looked away and gazed at the window, pressing his lips together… as if… _trying not to cry._

Ezran tried to hold back the tears, but when he last saw Rayla – she was broken. He had it upon him to help resolve the conflict, but instead they just left… They made no promises… but _she_ waited. She didn’t eat, she didn’t sleep. She only waited…

_And we didn’t come back._

She must have been pregnant by that time, a few days… They could have prevented it, if they didn’t let her slip away, if they had also been there for her – she needed some help, but Callum said that it was easier for them to let _her_ go…

The silence was deafening, but Ezran couldn’t cry in front of other people – he’s been holding back. But he feels as if he’s going to break down soon, so he kept still. Somewhat worrying Rayla, but Rayla understood – so they simply waited.

 _Whatever he’s going to tell me, it’s something really big._ Rayla thinks, staring at her empty cup, a bit nauseous and anxious at the same time. The customers left the store one by one, until only Soren, Ezran, and Rayla were there.

Soren was busy ordering the hot brown morning potion, even if “Aunt Grace” lovingly told him that it was only available during the mornings, but that she’d get a batch prepared for him right away

And Ezran…

cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I AM SUPER THANKFUL AND OVERWHELMED by the comments! Thank you so much! You are all amazing and thank you so much for supporting this fanfic! :)


	20. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dusk and the hours that lead to Rayla arriving in the castle

“Rayla…” Ezran choked between sobs, that Rayla held his hand to comfort him. Ezran wouldn’t stop sobbing – the guilt of looking at his sister-in-law, of sending the divorce papers too early, and of leaving her in the castle alone flooded his mind and now – the shock, the horror, the possibility of a life without his brother stacked together in his mind weighed so heavy that the dam he’s been keeping in his head began to spill.

But there was no moment to waste. So, he clutched Rayla’s hand after wiping his tears, “you must come back to the castle, now!”

Rayla nodded. She didn’t ask questions – she didn’t bother to think, but only trusted whatever it was that Ethari approved of. The three of them (Soren, Rayla, and Ezran) won’t be able to ride to Pyrrah altogether, Ezran didn’t think too far ahead with that plan. So, he told Soren that he’d be sending help, probably another dragon, to come fetch him. Soren still doesn’t know the graveness of these – he has a few information of Callum’s sickness, not that he was on the verge of death.

 _The roads to Katolis will lead to a week, and on a Pyrrah, only one and half day._ Ezran thought, as he and Rayla were running to the place where Zym, Pyrrah, and Venta waited. _I’m not sure if that’s enough… I just want Rayla to be over there as soon as possible!_

Just as Ezran boarded on to Pyrrah, Zym roared “ _Ezran! Maybe I can help!”_

“I know you will, Zym, but we have to buckle up first. We need to get there as soon as possible.” Impatience was etched in Ezran’s voice, but Zym persisted on yipping loudly.

 _“I’m a SKY DRAGON!_ _I’ll get her to Callum faster!”_

Ezran stared at Zym, touched by his willingness to help his brother. If they had time, he would have embraced him. If they had time, he would have asked forgiveness for being impatient. Zym was still a child, and he was not… and if they had time, he would have pressed his forehead against Zym’s. His bestfriend through and through, that neither race nor language barriers were able to keep them apart. That even if he was desperately trying to seem strong, Zym knew what he needed…

But they didn’t have time.

“Rayla, you have to fly with Zym, I’ll follow shortly nearby.” Ezran commanded. “Zym, can you do it?”

 _“I can get her there by midnight… I think. If I also harness the wind to help me”_ Zym positioned his body at the ready, and beckoned Rayla to sit on his back.

Rayla was a bit flustered. Sure, Zym was her friend – but he was also her future king. “What is happening?” Rayla crossed her arms in frustration, she wasn’t getting any hints – anything. Whatever this was, she couldn’t guess it.

_**Why the hurry?** _

“You’ll know in a while. Upon reaching the castle, please find Aunt Amaya. Or the guards, they’ll show you to the room. I can't explain everything now, it will take too much time, but to put it simply…” _Callum’s dying._ Ezran bit his tongue before he could say it. Saying it makes it more real. Saying it might frighten Rayla or might push her away. So instead, he coughed, “There is someone you _really_ need to see, and soon.”

* * *

“Hold on tight, Rayla! Zym’s going to speed up really fast.” Ezran shouted mid-air after their take off, just before Zym pushed his wings to fly supersonically fast and commanded the wind to help him. It was like flying with a continuous gush of air like "Aspiro" pushing you towards your destination. Rayla held on as tightly as she could, and closed her eyes for a few times, trying to decipher what just happened.

 _“There is someone you really need to see, and soon.”_ Ezran had said, and she didn’t ask any further. First, Ezran cried, then he pulled her like a madman and even told her to _ride_ on her future dragon king, all without telling her anything. The panic that resurfaced in and out of Ezran’s voice and face made her so concerned that all she could do was follow.

Ethari himself probably followed, but Rayla couldn’t imagine the ends that Ezran took only to get to her. This was _really_ desperate, she only hopes that she could help.

 _Is this… about Callum?_ Her heart squeezed at the thought that maybe Callum needed her, and that she wasn’t there. Although she had her own battles to fight, everything wasn’t fair to him… He supported her in everything, and she knows that he loved her more than anything – even more than his magic. So when she saw the divorce papers with his sign affixed, everything she knew or thought she knew went down the drain.

They left the town at dusk, and by the 4th hour of flying, Zym looked like he was beginning to tire down. Rayla knew that she weighed lightly, but Zym was still a child and still wasn’t fit for long flights and carrying an adult female elf.

Rayla encircled her arms around Zym’s neck, not for holding on, but for comfort. Rayla didn’t understand Zym like Ezran, but she felt the dragon’s perseverance in his flight; she felt Zym’s determination not to falter. And Rayla couldn’t ask him what was going on, but she felt that Zym was greatly affected by it.

_And maybe she should also be... but she doesn't know what's going on._

* * *

The shadow of the Katolis castle began to appear within their field of vision. Rayla’s heart pounded loudly in her chest.

Once or twice, she’s imagined coming back to the castle – with a toddler Elune and probably a scroll in her hand for diplomatic occasions. Once or twice, she’s cried over the imagined scenarios in her head, of leaving Elune behind so that she could enjoy a better human life. Once of twice, she’s imagined reuniting with her husband – and once of twice she’s imagined a new royal family portrait with Elune by hers and Callum’s side.

But the noise of what he confessed, of his affair, of his treachery reverberated in her skull. Over and over. And more than once of twice, she shunned the possibility of going back to the castle. Simply saying to herself and Ethari that ‘ _the time will come’._ But she dreaded it, and she prayed that it wouldn’t.

In all her imaginations, she never imagined this.

* * *

Upon their arrival at midnight, only one window had light. Zym was on the verge of collapsing that they couldn’t land in the courtyard like the usual, but instead rolled over the king’s balcony. A few guards on duty took care of Zym and bowed to their princess as if she hasn’t left and as if there wasn’t an impending divorce.

Rayla was worried about Zym, who was so exhausted from the flight that he still hasn’t stood up from their fall. But Zym’s eyes were stern and fierce, as if to say ‘Don’t mind me. I’ll be okay. Just follow them’.

Rayla stood up and silently followed the guards who looked weary, but didn’t speak, to the bedroom beside the king’s chambers, to the room whose lights were seen through the window.

And her heart sank as she was sent back to time 2 years ago, to the dip in the moon nexus, to the vision she saw, to what haunts her waking hours, to the picture that sent her to the brink of madness…

Callum barely breathing. Colorless skin and hollow cheeks. Eyes closed, a tube down his throat. Ibis’ on his side looking sleepless, his palms on Callum’s chest sending the air directly to his lungs. His body in cachexia. His mind in a plane where he does not see her or hear her…

This picture tormented her, and she was desperate not to make it happen.

Her knees give up

She couldn’t find her voice through her sobs.

What she avoided to happen was happening now.

…and she made it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT: Soren and Claudia's reunion??? Not sure! I hoped that Soren would be there to provide Callum some sort of relief somehow as well, but it might not happen like what I initially planned.
> 
> This was a heavy chapter to write, so I think I have to make up for it with some cute sibling moments.  
> Also wondering if I should write a chapter on Ethari and Elune's week journey to the castle - just for fun!
> 
> Might take more than 25 chapters. Let's just see! I'm hopeful that I can finish this before Dec 31, or at the very least the first week of 2021!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	21. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren & Claudia reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not much - just to fill in the gap of the painful stuff (which are really hard to write, I find myself crying sometimes!)

Unfortunately for Soren, Ezran had to leave with Rayla immediately… _Which meant that he has 3 cups of hot brown morning potion to finish._

He takes his first sip, and the warmth of the drink coursed through his body – relaxing and energizing his spirits at the same time

He takes his second sip, and sighs, reveling at the texture and aroma that the morning potion brought. The old lady, or “Aunt Grace” as they tell him, sits in an empty chair parallel to where he sat – and has been sneaking glances at him.

He takes his third sip. He knows that Claudia invented this drink, but maybe someone else copied it? And is now selling it? At the breach, he’s been hearing of this nice potion drink shop that some of the soldiers have been talking about – and he’s sipped a cup once or twice, but they were _sunny afternoon brew, autumn feelings potion,_ and in the winter – the signature _happiness potion_. The soldiers in their rest days would visit their families in this town and would sometimes bring back a brew or two.

They’ve been gossiping about the ‘magic’ that Aunt Grace has that no matter how they tried to replicate her recipe – they simply cannot get it right. Aunt Grace was actually willing to give out her recipes, always telling the soldiers that she might not live long, and that her potions should journey on.

_What if this ‘nice’ old lady knew of his sister and copied her brews?_

Soren narrowed his eyes at Aunt Grace, who was trying to look unsuspicious while stealing glances at him. The last time he saw Claudia was when he pierced a sword through the chest of an illusion of their father. Claudia was in shock, but he didn’t know what else to do.

Their father was a villain, and he’s never going to give up until he gets his power. Besides… he feels as if his father never really loved him. His new family with Ezran, the council, and the breach guards were kind and comforting to him.

But they won’t do everything for him – unlike Claudia.

 _I never did say thank you to her for healing me so I could walk again._ Soren thought, sipping his fourth sip from the cup. Eyes downcast, but still wondering why the flavor was so _like_ Claudia’s concoction – it was so strange.

“Did you like it?” Aunt Grace called out from her chair, smiling to Soren. “You don’t have to drink all of the cups you ordered! You can come back tomorrow morning to finish them off.” Aunt Grace smiled a toothy grin, some of her teeth were missing.

Soren smiled back – he was warming up to this old lady, even though it _is_ a possibility that she stole Claudia’s recipe. “That’s really kind of you, but I’m actually enjoying this…” Soren paused for a bit, looking at the cup, at the gold that decorated the place, and at Aunt Grace’s grass green eyes. “Hot. Brown. Morning. Potion….” He said slowly, enunciating every word.

“Are you…” Soren said, trailing off

Aunt Grace looked excited. Her eyes were shining bright, clenching her lips together so she will not shout out her excitement… _does he recognize me?_

“are you my aunt like… _literally,_ my aunt? Cause we might be related.” Soren quizzically asked, while Claudia mentally facepalmed herself.

“Maybe we are related?” Claudia nodded, stepping closer to where Soren sat, “can I sit here?” she asked, and took the empty chair across Soren, smiling.

“Are you related to my mom or my dad’s side? Because I remember my sister also doing this and I only drank it, I’m not sure if mom taught her this when she was a child or… did like dad teach her this? I have no idea actually.” Soren babbled. Normally he’s hesitant to say it to other people – that he’s related to his father (who led the war to Xadia) and his sister, who took their father’s side. It was well-known fact, actually; that sometimes the new soldiers or elven visitors were wary of him. It didn’t stop him from proving to everyone which side he was really on – but it also meant that he couldn’t actively search for them.

He had a feeling in his gut that something must have happened to them. Their father was probably dead – unlike what Rayla thought of. To Soren, their father is dead and his sister is probably living under a disguise – _and she probably hates me,_ Soren thought. _To Claudia, family is everything and I left her just like that, after everything she’s ever done to me._

Or maybe she’s dead.

“Maybe I’m related to you on both sides?” Aunt Grace raised her eyebrow at Soren, begging him to notice, trying to tease him still… the way she did. Soren pondered for a moment, scrutinized her faced while rubbing his chin.

“You don’t seem familiar… except for your eyes. Claudia got hers from our mom.”

Claudia coughed “Maybe, *cough* I’m your sister?”

Soren stared wide gazed, somehow everything was forming… “Are you saying… you’re Claudia?”

Claudia nodded. “I am” she smiled, then touched his hand firmly. “I’m Claudia!” she wanted to shout and flail her arms. _I'm Claudia! I'm your sister!_

But Soren just sat with his mouth agape, and after a few moments - his eyes were brimming with tears – for years he’s dreamt of seeing his sister again, probably introducing her to his son and wife, and just plainly talking to her about dumb stuff. He never thought of seeing her like this – in a dim coffee shop, in a town. So near to him yet so unreachable as well.

“Really? You’re Claudia?” Soren asked, and when Claudia nodded again, Soren sobbed. “Wow Clauds, you’ve gotten so old. I didn’t recognize you.” He said, wiping his tears with the back of his sleeve.

Claudia laughed. It was the same laugh. The same laugh that rang their room as children and sounded through the halls when they were chasing and playing with each other. It was the same laugh – that was too familiar back then, but was now so _rare_ it made his heart swell with so much gratitude that – he cried again.

Claudia patted his back, “there there, Sorebear. You don’t have to cry, I’m here now.”

“I thought that you were dead.” Soren said between sobs.

“Well, I’m not… but I might be in a few months or in a year…” Soren looked up, while Claudia took one of her hot brown morning potions in the table and proceeded to tell her story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT: Rayla and her moon connection (will it help Callum?) + Ezran arrives to Katolis on Pyrrah.


	22. Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla holds Callum's hand in his bed.

Ibis hasn’t slept for 24 hours.

Callum started deteriorating fast – a few days ago they could manage with simple breathing spells – but now he needed it every 15 minutes, and Ibis couldn’t even get a wink of sleep out of his fear that he might oversleep, and that Callum might suddenly stop breathing.

He had casted so many to count. The longevity spell that he used with the breathing spell worked for a day – he was still able to get his sleep back then. Then, on the second day, just after Ezran boarded Pyrrah in the attempt to find Rayla, Callum had to be assessed every hour. He could still talk without getting breathless, but he was tired from all the effort he put into his breathing that he just wanted to sleep. Ibis did all he could.

On the third day of his diagnosis, somehow everything escalated. He didn’t understand, he had been certain that there’d be a couple of weeks to work the illness out. But Callum couldn’t talk anymore – all he did was breathe in and out. He kept his eyes closed, his back rested on three pillows, his mouth was open and his lips were dry. He was awake, you could feel it – but you could also see his will to live slipping away.

”Callum!” Ibis called out, so many times. “Ezran’s trying to find Rayla for you. He’s going to bring her back! Please, just fight to live…” Ibis wanted so desperately for Callum to stay conscious. It seemed as if the reflex of Callum’s breathing didn’t exist anymore, and that Callum had to focus on his breath coming in and out of his lungs to continue living. He could not eat, and he might get the food stuck in his airway anyway, so they had some of the human healers come in and help with his feeding.

It looked like he aged 30 years in 3 days. He grew so thin, it wasn’t believable. Callum looked so sick and frail, that in his mind, Ibis was panicking.

He was very desperate. General Amaya, frantic as well, was at his beck and call. They had the sky arcanum – human mages sent out from the Academy of Magic, and they informed the queen of dragons as well, who aside from sending Zym and Venta, will be sending a couple of sky arcanum objects to help with the magic.

 _Nothing like this has ever happened before!_ Ibis panicked. More than a couple of times, he might have winked a second or two beyond the fifteen minutes duration of the spell and would wake up to Callum’s heaves. He was determined to keep Callum alive. Sleep was a little sacrifice for his human friend.

The sky arcanum objects might take a week or two to get to the castle. But the sky human mages were on their way, and with them is another mage skywing elf like him. They’d have to take turns until they figure whatever this was – hoping that Callum wouldn’t give up until then.

The sky arcanum students were at the very best, beginners. They weren’t as talented as Callum, but as a team, maybe they could work? Maybe they could all take turns… Maybe Ibis could sleep between those turns, but until then – his friend’s life is up to him and to him alone.

“ _Spiritus Vitae!”_ Ibis exclaimed, the palms of his hand feeling light as air, glowing with a familiar light blue hue, before pushing both his palms down to Callum’s bare chest. The cube of primal magic was placed loosely on Callum’s left hand, glowed its sky arcanum symbol just as Ibis’ conjured magical air-filled Callum’s lungs. Ezran said that before Callum was sick, the moon, the sun, and sky would glow at the same time with his touch. But now when Callum held it, it looked like a toy with no special abilities to recognize arcanum connection, or whatsoever.

When the door opened, Ibis was expecting Amaya to return from the Crow Lord. She had been commanding, with Gren, to deliver urgent letters seeking for help about Callum’s condition. Apart from that, she had been tasked alongside with Opeli in ruling the kingdom in Ezran’s absence. It wasn’t a busy time of the year – and Amaya strived to get her job done to help Ibis in taking care of Callum.

Ibis didn’t expect Rayla. She looked so unfamiliar to him. The Rayla he knew was laughing and dancing the moonlight away with her love. The Rayla he knew was always joking and smiling, with a glisten in her eyes that was as bright as the moon itself. But this Rayla coming in the door looked like she hasn’t had that glisten in her eyes for years – she looked like she was carrying the weight of the world in her shoulders. And maybe she was…

_And then it all crumbled to the ground the moment she saw Callum._

* * *

Rayla, after a minute of two of sobbing silently, crawled to the bed to hold Callum’s outstretched right hand. She caressed it a few times, tracing lines on the back of his hand, weeping silently.

Callum didn’t stir – much to Ibis’ dismay. _What was I expecting? That maybe Callum would miraculously heal upon Rayla’s arrival?_ Ibis felt his stomach drop, feeling a bit hopeless now. But maybe it’s because Callum is still asleep. He hasn’t seen Rayla, and maybe seeing her will uplift him somehow. Even if it won’t return his magic, maybe it will give him hope like it has been doing. And maybe, at this point, with everything happening unknown to him – maybe hope will be enough.

Rayla couldn’t understand why Callum was sick – but the room smelled of decay much like the scent of dark mages, the scent that she used to follow when she was only 15 and only ended up going nowhere.

“What happened? Did he use dark magic?” Rayla couldn’t comprehend the need for dark magic, or why Callum would opt to use it because he’s such a great mage. She didn’t understand what was happening – only that Callum was on the verge of death, and somehow… she knows in her soul that she let this happen.

They were simply celebrating Lujanne and Allen’s 1st year wedding anniversary that day, 2 years ago, at the moon nexus. It was a full moon – and everything was well. Rayla still wondered where her parents and Runaan would be, and she decided to seek answers again. Callum, being the great husband that he is, supported her in this plan.

He would bring her back if something went wrong (being connected already to the moon arcanum) – but she doubts that something bad will happen. She has Phoe-phoe’s feather, and she already knew what to expect in there. Besides, she’ll only be in the moon nexus for 1 hour. She’ll be counting the minutes.

Callum waited as Rayla took a dip – it was still the same. Her late assassin comrades were there, and she tried to avoid their confrontation. She saw Viren again, Viren’s eyes wide open and his mouth agape, looking like he wants to scream but couldn’t. This time though, instead of a cocoon, Viren was enclosed in a floating violet glowing capsule that looked as if he’s a prisoner… or he’s recharging his power. _Knowing what I know now, it’s probably that he’s a prisoner and not the other way around. But back then I was so sure that he’d do something; he’s just regaining his energy to wage war again – a war that we might lose._

Because Viren’s capsule was floating in another body of water – a frozen lake. The ice began to crack on the surface, and Rayla ran as fast she could so that the breaks will not catch her – but it did. And in it’s depths she submerged to another plane – one that looked like the hallways in the castle of Katolis.

She counted the minutes – she has a few to spare. She didn’t understand back then why it would show the castle. The portal was supposed to be a plane between life and death… maybe their father has something to say to me? Or maybe someone in the castle is nearing death?

Apparently, the portal was not just a plane of death and life, but also of the future – and the future she saw at that moment was happening now

“He didn’t use dark magic.” Ibis replied, sending Rayla back to the real world. “In fact, I’m sure if he hasn't been using magic since… you had an altercation.”

 _He lied to me._ Rayla understood. _He never had an affair… he wanted me to go on because I was being too much._ She felt her own chest being squeezed in, that she was the one responsible for this much pain. _How could I have not seen this coming? Blinded by my anger – I didn’t see things straight! I was too obsessed in preventing his possible death that I caused it!_

Rayla’s vision grew dim – she wanted to jump from the window. She wanted to hurt herself and thrash around. She wanted so much to punish herself for everything that she has done and didn’t do. But just as her fist clenched – Ibis’ gasp sent her back to reality again.

It was the cube. The cube that was placed loosely in Callum’s left hand. And the cube’s moon arcanum sign was glowing strongly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT: Possible continuation of this chapter OR Ethari & Elune's experience en route to Katolis  
> Ezran was supposed to return in this chapter - but yeah the outline stinks and the story writes itself. Sorry!  
> Btw, thank you so much for reading and Happy Holidays!


	23. The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ibis, in between casting Callum's breathing spells, collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had the urge to write then it didn't turn out again as planned :( I'm so sorry! My "UP NEXT" notes aren't exactly accurate, but hey this is a continuation of last chapter (unlike the Ethari & Elune chapter I initially wanted/planned)  
> Anyway I hope you'll like it! Thank you so much for your continued patronage and for still reading this fic, even if it's a bit dragging on - but that's not my fault!!! The story writes itself I'm telling y'all!

“Callum! You’ve got to stay with me…”

 _Rayla?_ _Is she here?_ Callum looked around. There was nothing to see but pure darkness.

He had been wandering this place for days… he doesn’t know where he is, or what’s going on. The last he remembers is falling in and out of sleep and resurfacing in and out of this place.

It was a very dark place, with no light going in – but a strange dark-violet light glowing on the floor and nothing but pure blackness stretched his vision.

“Callum! You’ve got to stay with me…”

He doesn’t know if Rayla is really with him, or if what he’s hearing is a memory of the past. When he first tried dark magic – he was hallucinating for a bit, but somehow he was able to fight the darkness off.

_Unlike now…_

“Callum! Please you’ve got to stay with me…”

Those were the same words, the same pleas… of a then teenage Rayla who thought of him as her best friend.

_What does she think of me now?_

_I lied to her… I lied to the woman I love, and now I don’t know if I ever want to live…_

The darkness was overbearing. He tried to think of other ways to cheer up, but the loneliness was excruciating that it clouded his thoughts and his heart.

He told himself that he had been fine, but apparently he’s been lying to everyone – and most of all, himself.

_Rayla… What will I ever do without you?_

The consuming guilt weighed so heavy on his heart – it felt like a pounding, a crushing, an elephant standing on his chest. Thoughts of having hurt her beyond redemption, that their dreams turned to dust the second he enunciated the last word of his white lie.

_Do I regret it?_

No…

_Rayla deserves to be free…_

“Sky mages value freedom, above all. Do not lose your sight of freedom. It is the essence of our arcanum. As the first human mage and among the rare skywing mages to summon wings, you must understand that to be one with the sky is _to be free…”_ Ibis once said, back when Callum was still being taught the basic principles and virtues embodied in the sky arcanum. He had been so happy - _so free..._

_To be free…_

_That is my last gift to you, Rayla. Your freedom to choose… and I know that you will not choose me._

Callum closed his eyes… and felt his soul being lifted up.

* * *

The skywing mage and his human students have not yet arrived from the moon nexus, maybe they will arrive later that morning, but Ibis was getting severely tired and desperate. With Rayla’s help, he is now able to take 5-10 minute naps in between breathing spells – but he was so agitated and irritated due to his lack of sleep, it worried him that he might not be able to do his best breath spells.

Rayla had been crying, embracing her husband’s limp body, trying to radiate the energy of the moon arcanum to Callum – if such thing was possible. _But Rayla had to try,_ and now, at a half moon, she wasn’t as strong – but maybe her attempts weren't futile since the moon arcanum sign on the cube kept glowing.

Two hours had passed since Rayla’s arrival. When the moon sign glowed, Rayla scooted over Callum’s bed and laid with him, chanting “Callum, you’ve got to stay with me” every now and then, combing his hair with her fingertips, pressing her forehead against his; crying softly.

Ibis was kind of irritated that Rayla wasn’t the answer to everything – he had a good theory, and now he has none. He needs sleep to think it all over again. Now his hands are trembling from fatigue and he’s feeling a bit down – but he’s still fighting. That’s all he can do right now… _fight._ Fight for Callum, no reason required. No theories to suggest a cure. No plans. Just continue the fight, as Callum is doing.

Then Callum's breathing stopped for a minute, and Ibis couldn’t cast the spell as fast as he should have. Rayla was screaming Callum to stay. It took a few seconds before Ibis could feel the spell in his hands, and after saying the words – he couldn’t take it anymore, he collapsed.

* * *

“Callum! You’ve got to stay with me… please!” Callum heard the voice, in between sobs, that he almost felt sorry for the Rayla in the memory. _Is it a memory, though?_ He felt his soul light and being pulled up by a force – and then the darkness suddenly had light.

Callum looked around and saw a beautiful moon above the darkness that surrounded him. A half moon. He felt its power course through his veins – and a sliver of hope in his heart.

Suddenly, the darkness was not so overbearing.

* * *

Rayla held Callum’s face between her hands. Ibis just collapsed from fatigue, and she’s very desperate to do whatever it takes to help Callum survive. She knows that Callum won’t give up without a fight, and he still hasn’t seen their daughter!

**He had to live – he needs to.**

Rayla checked Callum’s pulses in his neck and after finding it fast and light, breathed in a gulp of air and pushed it into Callum’s airway through his open mouth. She keeps rechecking his pulses if they're still there, gives him air, counts 5 seconds, then gives him air again. She went on to do this for eight hours until help arrived – she didn’t give up, she couldn’t.

* * *

Callum looked at the moon. _What a pretty moon,_ he mindlessly thought.

It was a halfmoon when they got married, and the smile forming in Rayla’s lips at that time looked like the half moon. She had been smiling and giggling all the time, and even the weeks and months that followed following their marriage, she smiled so much. 

The memory of their wedding made Callum feel a strong determination to never let the blackness surround him again. His heart felt light and all of a sudden, the dark violet light that surrounded the floor was replaced by rays of soft blue-white hues.

_As if the moon is helping me even if she is not entirely full in her power._

The rays twinkle in his eyes, and turned into small fireflies, dancing and twirling between his fingertips. Then, a stairway of stones similar to those in the moonstone path appeared floating in mid-air and stretched so high up that he could not see the pinnacle or where he is being led by it.

 _“But the moon is here, and she wants to help me.”_ Callum thought, looked up and nodded to the moon, trusting it, before taking a step in the stairway of moonlit stones.

* * *

“ _Spiritus Vitae!”_ Niha, the skywing mage professor of the human academy of magic, said and immediately her palms lit up and Callum started breathing on his own again. Rayla watched as she carried Ibis to a couch and put a damp towel on his forehead. “Thank you so much, Ibis. For all that you’ve done” she whispered to a sleeping and still fatigued Ibis, smiled, and laid on the bed with Callum again.

She briefly thanked Niha but told her to tell her students to stop bickering in the corridor. There's food somewhere in the castle, so they could help themselves to that or... maybe the library? Anything or anywhere just to guarantee peaceful sleep. Ibis needs rest, and so does her husband. She was told that Niha and her students were summoned by Ibis, but since she doesn’t know much of the plan – she instructed Niha to do what Ibis has been doing until Ibis has his rest or until Amaya arrives with Zym.

Zym, Rayla was told, has been also sleeping. The supersonic travel has tired him down, and that Amaya has been tending to the young dragon prince.

Rayla still doesn’t know a lot – only that it was apparent how Callum lied - it was a Callum-ly thing to do! She couldn’t believe that he would go to those extents, but she did hurt him… a lot. The moon arcanum sign on the magic cube thingy glowed in Callum’s hand when she touched him. It wasn’t glowing when she arrived, so she thought that maybe Callum lost his connection to his magic… Ibis did say that he hasn’t been doing magic since he… _lied._

She's not sure what to do - but somehow her presence is helping Callum reconnect to the moon - so she's going to stay close to him... until they figure it out. And she hopes that they will, soon.

Niha sat in the corner, reading the textbooks she brought along with her. Rayla laid in bed with Callum, caressing his forehead every now and then. Smiling while crying; happy yet sad. Thankful that Callum is fighting, even if he hasn’t woken up yet.

The color in his skin resurfaced, the paleness and hollowness in his cheeks started to be filled in. The stink of decay less apparent in Rayla’s nostrils – she knows that he’s fighting, and he has to know that she’s here now.

“Callum,” Rayla breathed in softly, “you’ve got to stay with me… please” she whispered, kissed his forehead, and laid in the bed with him, counting his breaths.

* * *

The moon was nothing but a mere shadow now. The height of Callum’s ascend frightened him. The stairway was only made of floating stones lit by the moon arcanum – and with the moon gone… will he _fall?_

A bright light suddenly flooded the scene. The darkness that surrounded him turned into a landscape. Callum looked around and saw the place become similar to the plains in Xadia, and squinting his eyes; he saw the sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT: I'm not sure lol :( but will hopefully get it done soon. Don't want to make more promises that the story won't let me keep.


	24. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hours after Ezran's arrival and Ethari's search for Elune's milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune of lullaby: Once upon a dream from Sleeping Beauty.

Ibis has woken up to Zym nudging his head. He was flustered, of course, to see his future king do that to him – but thankful, because it gave him the boost of sky primal energy to finally wake up. They had to be transferred to the king’s bedroom – by order of the king… who had just arrived last hour. Ezran and Pyrrah didn’t sleep so they could make the travel from the town to the castle in 1 day – and while they’re certainly glad they managed to pull that off, they were beyond _exhausted._

Rayla, having learned that Ethari is with Elune and is on the way to the castle from Ezran, smiled and felt peaceful. “Callum… Stay with us.” She whispered in the ear to a still asleep Callum, who by now can be left for 30 minutes without heaving. Rayla suddenly began to notice how heavy her eyes were, and how she hasn’t yet slept since the day of meeting Claudia almost 30 hours ago, decided to let herself rest beside her husband.

Things were working good. Zym was getting ready to share his primal energy with Callum, which apparently required a rune that Ibis and Niha had never cast before. They’re now reviewing the steps of the procedure. They aren’t sure if it will wake Callum up; they aren’t sure what to expect – but they had to try. So since Ibis has woken up, they’ve been practicing in the courtyard - they'd be ready by evening, they said

In the light of the midday sun, Ezran looked at his brother on his bed with Rayla sleeping beside him. He felt hope. Without thinking, he yawned. Pyrrah’s in the dragon stables resting as well… and so should he. So, he mindlessly wondered to an empty couch and let his eyelids drop. _Just for a few hours,_ he thought.

* * *

It’s been a bumpy ride.

Almost 36 hours has passed since their departure from Silvergrove – and things were actually speeding well. They’ve travelled more distance that what Ethari initially thought. They took less stops, and it kind of helped that Elune didn’t cry as much as he’d hope. It was like a pleasant ride out on the country side… with frequent changing of the nappies.

Unfortunately, Ethari didn’t think ahead too much in this plan. Because by dawn of their second day of travel, Elune’s breastmilk stash was all finished

Rayla should have been back by then at Silvergrove. She left a stash of milk for 5 days and now… Ethari had no means to feed the child. They had to find an inn… or some sort. Did elven breastmilk vary from human ones? Or maybe they have another form of milk here, of course you can’t feed her cow’s milk she might get diarrhea…

Good think they travelled a good distance, because Elune started to get a bit angry and hungry _._ They have to stop by in a town soon, possibly might get delayed - but Elune is very very _hangry._

 _I can’t keep feeding her water! She needs nutrients!_ Ethari was worried, they still had about 5 days left to travel. He’s worried that Elune might be sick by then. So, he quickly told their coachman to stop at the nearest, biggest town, and to find any milk formula or preserved breastmilk. Anything…

 _A wet nurse?_ The human-elven relations weren’t yet that strong. But maybe if an elf resides there… _maybe she can find a wet nurse?_

“And also, please find me an elf. Please.” Ethari cried out to the three guards requested by their coachman to find milk, and they nodded in reply before dashing to the open stalls to find milk.

Looking around, he saw several people just casually minding their own business, not minding the royal carriage parked in the open square. Elune was crying in her baby basket – obviously _very hangry_. So, he had no choice. He stepped out of the carriage, danced, and sang to the wee human child.

Ethari wasn’t a singer.

* * *

The sun has not yet moved from where it stood – and Callum’s counted 7,000 steps in the floating stone stairway. He wonders why it is still sunrise, even though he’s sure that hours has passed by.

He keeps going and going, though. Never minding the beautiful yet unchanging landscape in the horizon. But unfortunately, no matter how many steps he takes up… he feels like he’s still stuck in the same place.

“Stay with us…” Rayla’s voice said in his ear. Now he’s sure that Rayla’s with him somewhere… and he’s been trying to find her, but he can’t. No matter how many steps he takes, he’s stuck. He can’t get out. It was frustrating.

* * *

Rayla looked at the setting sun.

It was the first time in 2 years that she just stood still and admired the sunset. She wonders what happened… so many questions in her head that she thinks she already knows the answer to but nobody has yet given her the clear details as to what. Where her daughter might be, and if she’s okay. Ethari will of course take care of Elune, but it has been a long almost 3 days without seeing her daughter – she never knew that she could miss someone so much.

Amaya and Ezran looked at Rayla from a distance. “We have to tell her everything now. Everything we know…” Ezran signed to Amaya, and Amaya nodded in agreement.

“She must have figured the most out,” Amaya signed. “She’s a smart girl.” Amaya signed, looking somewhat motherly proud. They both walked up to Rayla, breathing slowly as they approached her.

“Rayla…” Ezran initiated, but before he could say anything else, Amaya ran over and embraced Rayla, sobbing like a baby.

Rayla stood still, surprised, before loosening up and hugging Amaya back. Amaya tightened her hug before pulling away, “I love you like my own daughter, and I’m sorry for abandoning you.” She signed.

Rayla smiled. Ezran came forward and embraced her as well, crying for all the things she endured without their help. “Rayla. Thank you for being here for us, protecting us, and loving us.” Ezran said, tears brimming from his eyes. “We’re sorry for letting this happen. We really are…”

“It’s nobody’s fault but mine – I shouldn’t have been too hard on myself. I shouldn’t have left Callum. I should have known…” Rayla replied, loosening their hug. “I hope that he’ll wake up soon… and that he’ll forgive me.”

“He will. I know he will” Ezran smiled before reaching out from his pockets. “He’s kept this close to him since the day… he could.” Ezran said, handling out to Rayla her wedding ring and her marriage horn cuffs.

Rayla held her marriage ornaments in her palms. It has seemed so long since she last wore them. _Is he… still wearing his?_ She wondered.

She looked at the ring on her palm for a while. The ring was clean and polished; it looked like it was cared for by someone who cherished it – and she knows that Callum must have cared for it with great effort. The thought made her smile. Vaguely, she wondered if it still fit.

_One way to find out, right?_

She placed the ring on her middle finger – _and it fit just like yesterday._ She smiled. Amaya helped her put on her horn cuffs while Ezran watched. Everything seemed so small: fitting a neglected wedding ring and helping your niece-in-law with her horn cuffs. But given the situation everything radiated with warmth, sincerity, and love… and most of all, _forgiveness._

“We’re sorry, Rayla. For abandoning you. For not reaching out to you. For condoning Callum’s white lies. He really thought that it’d be better if he just let you go. And even if it was, lying was not the right way to get there.” Amaya signed, with Ezran translating on the side. Although Rayla’s learned the sign language for Amaya back then, she wasn’t as good at it as they were.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry, too.” Rayla signed, nodding to Amaya and Ezran. “I just hope that Elune would get here soon. I’m getting really worried.” Rayla didn’t sign that one, so Ezran translated for Amaya.

“Who’s Elune?” Amaya signed.

“Oh, right. Elune’s their daughter. Turns out she was pregnant when she left.” Ezran signed back, Rayla sheepishly smiled on the side.

 _What?_ Amaya thought.

_I’m a grandaunt?!_

* * *

_“I know you; you are my lil’ babe, my love, Elune_

_I’m sorry, your mum can’t be here, be still, my lovely wee moon_

_And you are the best, the most beautiful, among the rest_

_But right now, you’re hungry, your tummy’s a-rumba-ling!_

_So I pray that there’s milk!_

_This town’s rich in silk!_

_So maybe there would be milk.”_

Ethari tried to remember the words to Rayla’s lullaby, but he couldn’t – so he made something up. It wasn’t as good as Rayla’s, but maybe it’d do.

He felt stupid and weird, dancing and singing in the square – to a crying baby who is now revealed to have elven ears and white hair due to the wind blowing Elune’s blanket hood. Some of the townsfolk were looking, but Ethari didn’t bother with them. Let them talk – they’d know about their princess soon enough.

“Ya need milk, ya’say?” a woman approached and asked Ethari out. She looked… _human._ Ethari wasn’t wary with humans – but he didn’t expect them to help him. _He looks kinda stupid._

“I need milk – human or elven, not cow’s, for this wee babe. If you have some to spare, I’d gladly buy it.” Ethari said softly, still dancing.

“I’m a midwife, I could get you what you need. How many are we talkin’ ‘bout?” the woman smiled.

“I need milk enough for 5 days of travel.”

“5 days of travel… alright. I could do that. Just wait right here.” The woman replied, and walked to somewhere – probably her house or the hospital? Ethari let himself relax for a moment, feeling thankful, then continued dancing and singing with made-up lyrics.

* * *

“What are we doing here, anyway?” Dash, a sky arcanum mage apprentice, asked. “Aren’t we like… supposed to help or something like that?” he asked Sophia, his classmate, who was focused drawing what Ibis and Niha were drawing in the air for the nth time

“Keep it quiet, I’m trying to learn here!” Sophia shushed Dash, trying to scribe on her notebook the procedure that Ibis and Niha were doing. Apparently, this was a big spell, which required two skywing mages and an archdragon. Zym wasn’t yet fully matured as an archdragon, but they had to try. Besides, no harm would happen to either of them if the spell failed.

"Where is Delica and Bob?" Dash asked Sophia, who only looked at him with stern eyes and shushed him.

Delica wanted to look for clues – so instead of watching the spell thingy being practiced for the 10th time, she decided to snoop around Callum’s bedroom. It was unlocked, _thankfully,_ so she decided to look around for anything unusual. Since this hasn’t happened to anyone else before – Callum being the first human primal mage, she’s kind of suspicious if Callum really _didn’t_ do dark magic and if it only stemmed from his lack of ‘spark’ as what Ibis theorized. She also forced Bob to come with her.

“I’m really getting scared at this snooping we’re doing. He’s the archmage! And the crown prince! We’re not supposed to look at his bedroom!” Bob whispered but followed Delica into the bedroom where their prince and archmage stayed before and during his illness.

“Look, I know I want to be a sky mage but I also want to know if there are risks coming with it! I always wanted to be a mage but I don’t want to suddenly lose breath because of it!” Delica spat back in a loud whisper, before proceeding to look under Callum’s bed, his bedside table, the drawers…

Bob stood near the door, ready to run if they’re gonna get caught. But something caught his eye… a bag, that’s probably not supposed to be there.

Bob grabbed it and looked inside… coins? _Special coins?_ He looked at one, his eyes widened, and then dropped it. The clang of metallic coins echoed through the room.

“Shhh! I’m snooping here!” Delica angrily said to Bob, who freezed in his place out of panic.

“I think maybe the archmage has been playing with some dark magic stuff…” Bob said, trembling “the coins… they have faces!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT: Continuation of this chapter :) Callum's sunrise and Rayla's sunset - and the coins... ooohh.
> 
> New year's approaching and this story still has a lot of chapters to fill! Huhu.  
> Thank you all so much for your continued patronage. And also for 4k+ hits! I never thought that I'd be able to reach that number! Of course the credit goes to the original author of the story I'm just trying to continue :)
> 
> Next chapter will be up VERY soon! Unfortunately the outline still stinks and the story writes itself and I find more chapters to write - hopefully you'll all still stay along!
> 
> Thank you so much again :)


	25. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla discovers the students snooping around Callum's bedroom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry for a month long hiatus! I've been having some life and school problems lately that I couldn't write as good (I scratched the drafts and just stared at an empty white document). I'm hoping that you'll like this, please let me know! I've been feeling rather down and ambivalent towards my writing (also that I didn't know what to do with the students! It wasn't in the outline I originally did, but it seemed so cute I couldn't resist having a few kids snooping and having fun)
> 
> Thank you for still patronizing this fanfic. You're all amazing and I wish I could meet you and thank you in person for reading my work and supporting my writing.

“What are you doing here?”

Bob and Delica turned to the door, and Bob’s hands went up as if caught in a crime – the bag of coins clanged on the floor upon their fall.

The princess, the moonshadow elf Rayla, was at their door – holding a breastpump and a bottle, but looking fierce, nonetheless. Bob trembled as he ran to hide behind Delica, who was also frozen in her place.

“I… We…” Delica’s voice trembled, which was new, because she’s usually bold and confident.

“The prince’s been using dark magic!” Bob screamed, his lips quivering from fear, his body numb from adrenaline.

“How do you know?” the princess raised her eyebrow as she walked to the corner where they stood, the breastpump and bottle still in her hands. It would have been a funny sight, but their princess is a known fearless assassin. “Tell me,” the princess said, in arm’s reach to them now, crossing her arms while still holding the pump and the bottle. “Do you have any proof?”

Bob shrieked and ran, arms flailing in the air in retreat. Delica stared at Rayla for a moment, surprise in her eyes and her jaw open wide, before running after Bob as well.

 _Perhaps I looked menacing…_ Rayla pondered, before looking around the room and at the things the students may have touched. She tried to fix the bedroom first, putting the coins – still nothing but normal coins to her – on the bedside table, and proceeded to do her work as a nursing mother.

* * *

“Niha!!! Niha!!!” Bob screamed, flailing his arms up and around as he ran to the courtyard. Delica was in pursuit, trying to outrun Bob so ~~she wouldn’t~~ they wouldn’t get caught. After a while she did outrun him, and she covered his mouth from screaming.

“Shut up, will you?” Delica whispered. At 14, she towered over Bob who was only 10. Bob tried to lick her palm, and Delica cringed at the slimy feel on her hand but kept Bob mum, and after a while both of them calmed down so Delica loosened her grip.

“THE PRINCESS IS GOING TO KILL US!” Bob yelled, then rolled on the floor in a fetal position, partly sobbing.

“No she’s not!” Delica sat on the floor, trying to console Bob by patting his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Between the four sky primal apprentices, Bob was the youngest. It was hard for him to adjust but he really wanted to learn the sky arcanum, so his parents let him go to the academy. He’s been treated fairly, and he’s really a promising one, but he’s still a child away from home.

 _I can worry about what Bob meant about dark magic later._ Delica thought. “Hey bob, how about we eat some… cinnamon rolls? You like that, right?”

“No.”

“Okay… so what would you like to do right now?”

“I want to draw.”

“Okay. Let’s get your notebook.” Slowly, Bob got up and smiled, then and walked to their bedroom, with Delica following closely by.

* * *

After putting in a potion drop for preservation, Rayla closed the cupboard where Elune’s milk in glass jars was being stored. Vaguely she wondered what the students were saying, and it probably had to do something with the coins.

 _Where are those coins?_ She picked up the bag of coins in the bedside table and lied all the coins on the bed, tried to feel if they differed in weight, or if there was anything odd about them in any way. They all just looked like coins, to her – kind of flashy for coins, round and gold and all, but still just coins.

 _What was that kid blabbering about?_ It was something about dark magic and Callum, she remembered. But Callum doesn’t use dark magic, he wouldn’t. Ezran even attested so. What would a mage apprentice see that she wouldn’t? Although Claudia did say that probably Callum would know the purpose of the coins once he saw them…

Rayla sighed inwardly – she shouldn’t be stressing over these coins. She must stay focused on staying hopeful for her daughter and her husband. The coins can wait.

 _Now, let’s find his wedding ring._ Rayla thought as she fluffed the pillows and looked inside the drawers. Nobody’s sure where he’s hid it – and if anybody can find it, it will be her. She knows her husband, she’s sure of it – just as sure as she is that what the student said wasn’t true. Callum couldn’t be using dark magic in her absence, she’s a hundred percent sure of that.

* * *

It was 2 hours until midnight. All things were prepared for the spell. The students were in their room, sleeping… _I hope._ Niha thought.

It has been a particularly exhausting day. She and Ibis took turns flying to the King’s chamber every 30 minutes to cast a spell – then returned to the courtyard to practice or go over the sequence of the ritual once again. They’ve probably practiced for about ten times, before finally resting in preparation for the ‘final performance’ at midnight.

The sky was going to be clear today – but windy, and that was good. Because the arch dragon is already with them, and they need a cloudless sky anyway. They’re going to summon a storm inside of Callum, and if it fails – then they’ll cast it outside the cloudless night. Plan C.

Plan A is that a storm is summoned, then Callum can breathe again on his own. They’re hopeful, but weary. _It’s never done before to a human mage! How will it work now? It's used for skywing babies born not breathing (the parents send a spark of themselves to the baby) but an arch dragon and a human?_ Niha questioned to herself, although she knows that it has to work - it just has to.

Plan B would be to leave a ‘spark’ of the storm inside Callum – then cast a lightning-less storm outside the window. Hopefully that spark will help him improve on his breathing, even just by a little.

 _I still have a few minutes to go, I better check on those kids._ Niha thought. The “ _kids”,_ or her students, were almost like her own children and brings her great joy. She just wanted to peek in their dormitory, just a little, to see them asleep.

She lit a small candle on a candlestick, then looked inside the students’ dormitory. A small flickering light danced with the shadows, and a small boy was seated up, eagerly drawing something.

“Bob,” Niha whispered, “your drawing can wait. You have to sleep.” Niha set down her candlestick as a sleepy Bob yawned at the sight of his teacher/mother-figure in the academy.

“But I’m almost done!” Bob scratched his head, whisper-yelled to Niha, who was gentle, but stern. “You need to sleep now, Bob. The drawing can wait.” Niha said, patting Bob’s hair. It wasn’t long before Bob finally felt the heaviness in his eyelids – but he refused, still, to let sleep win. “What if I don’t remember the faces?” Bob asked, half-asleep.

“You’ll remember the faces. I know you will. You have a great memory. I know you do.” Niha lullabied to Bob, who couldn’t help but close his eyes and let himself be rocked to the shores of sleep.

Niha took the candlestick and walked away. She didn’t bother to look at Bob’s drawing of a circle, it seemed harmless anyway. Bob couldn’t draw _that_ good. But the outlines were evident, and if you looked closely you’ll see an elf with a cut horn, frozen in time, leaning towards what seemed like glass, looking as if he’s screaming but no words were coming out.

* * *

Rayla cleaned the other half of her wedding ring in a cloth and looked at his sleeping husband from across the king’s room. Plainly, she looked at the ring in the cloth, and the ring on her finger. She wasn’t used to human marriage traditions, and the ring would be a bother as an assassin – but Callum was just so gushed up and in-love with the idea of the rings, so she agreed.

The ring proved to be useful as an assassin, she could get the ring to blind her opponent with the reflection of the sun, although she never actually tried that. The ring had a symbolic meaning to her, that was why when she’d go off on her missions – she’d take it off and leave it to Callum, swearing to return to him and the ring he gave her.

 _Callum never took his off. It must have fallen off when he was already unconscious of it._ Rayla thought, remembering how she found the ring in Callum’s desk space, neatly arranged as if a servant left it there for them to find. Callum wouldn’t have done that to his ring. If it were Callum, he would have kept it in the box and placed it behind a book in their bookshelf.

_And that was why it was so hard to find, because he never took it off. The servant probably changed the sheets and saw it fell._

Rayla bit her lip and walked to Callum, looking at his frail fingers. _Will the ring still fit?_

“I promise you,” Rayla leaned in as she whispered in Callum’s ear, “I am never taking my ring off ever again.” She kissed his cheek before putting Callum’s ring back to where it should be, where it should always be.

* * *

Callum didn’t understand why it was already sunset, and why he’s at the top of the Storm Spire. It was eerily familiar to be on top again of the Spire – where he once plunged onto probable death to save his love.

Mindlessly he sat on the edge and looked at the sun setting in the horizon. _What a beautiful sight to behold - almost like a promise_ , he thought, feeling the warmth of the sun from his fingertips to his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT: What will Callum do at the top of the Spire? Will the "ritual/spell" work?


End file.
